Butterfly of the Leaf
by Duke9295
Summary: An alternate universe where Hinata gets disowned by the Hyuga very much like her disinheritance in the anime, but is adopted by the Akimichi. I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's friends go to cheer up Naruto for failing the test to become a Shinobi. Hiashi is disappointed his daughter wants to associate herself with the Jinchuuriki and forces her to battle Hanabi. Due to refusing to hurt her sister, Hiashi uses this as an excuse to disown her and exile her from the clan. The Third Hokage calls a meeting among other clan heads to discuss what to do with her. Choza volunteers to adopt her since he believes family is of a higher priority, no matter what slight she did. And he also wishes to redeem himself for having briefly been apart of those lynch mobs that hunted Naruto when he was a child.

In regards to warnings about this fanfiction, it has the standard warnings about the Naruto series, such as fighting that can get pretty mature and several mature words. Also, this story deals with Hinata becoming what is known online as a BBW (Big Beautiful Woman). If you got an issue, F### off. Although, if I'm honest, I doubt many people will want to read this on Fanfiction. Deviantart, yes, but this is meant to be more subdued than most works in this category, so, again, same problem. This deals with mostly canon pairings (More developed if you ask me), and an AU as far as Hinata, for now anyway. This story doesn't have anything too dark, it's meant to have the same upbeat feeling of Naruto...Before jumping off the slippery slope. When I write stories, and if you notice with my other works, I write a chapter whenever I have freetime. That doesn't mean that I'll be publishing weeks after I publish a chapter. I have other stories to write, ya'know. I got the idea from the story Cibus Esculentus Madoka Magica.

Oh, and nothing belongs to me, except for one OC to be a perspective. The rest belongs to Kishimoto.

Our story begins 12 years after a nine-tailed demon fox attacked Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. Shinobi and Kunoichi rose up to battle the colossal monster, but none defeated it, except for the Fourth Hokage, a man with unimaginable powers riding atop a toad of equal size. The Fourth Hokage died sealing away the creature within a human body. Now, here, in the present, is where the story begins. At the academy where children are trained and taught how to become the next generation of ninja, one student has caused trouble. A boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes with whisker marks on his cheeks, dressed in orange and a pair of goggles, has just painted graffiti on the mountainous monument of the four Hokage. And now, the whole class is in trouble, thanks to Naruto Uzumaki. It's very mundane though, just a simple transformation technique. Remedial work, and two have to make a comment. The boy with a bored expression with his spiky hair in a ponytail, exhales, "This is a waste of time."

The girl next to him, a blonde girl dressed in purple, comments, "We always pay for your screwups, Naruto."

Naruto snorts, "Like I care."

A blushing girl, pressing her fingers together, dressed in a cream colored hoodie, with short indigo hair and eyes like lavender pearls, whispers, "G-Good luck, N-Naruto. D-Do your best."

Naruto decides to transform into a mature woman that looks like him if he was born a girl with pigtails, with the only modesty being smoke. Everyone stares at him with wide eyes, or have nosebleeds, or both. Naruto can't stop laughing. Iruka screams at the top of his lunges, "CUT THE STUPID TRICKS, PUNK!"

The next day, Iruka makes an announcement, "We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, please go to the testing area, where you will be tested on your use of the clone jutsu."

Everyone passes, except for Naruto. As everyone is outside, enjoying the moment, Naruto is moping by the one swing tied to a lonely tree watching. A voice by his side says, "Sorry, man."

He turns to see the boy with the spiky ponytail, who he recognizes, "Hey, Shikamaru. Wearing your headband on your sleeve? That's different."

It is true, most would tie the blue cloth with a metal plate containing a symbol that is a blend of a leaf and a whirlpool on their forehead, but he's wearing it like a band around his arm. He apologizes, "Yeah. Listen, you might be troublesome, but not even you deserve to be alone right now."

Another voice admits, "He's right, Naruto."

Naruto turns to see a boy with slit for eyes, red fangs tattooed to his cheeks, and wearing a fur lined hoody comes up with a white dog resting on his head. Naruto nods, "Hey, Kiba. Hey, Akamaru."

The dog barks, and the boy says, "Akamaru says hi. Listen, if you want, you can join me, Shikamaru, and the others for barbecue, that way you won't be by yourself."

"He has a point."

Naruto turns his head again, to see a portly boy with brown spiky hair, dressed in shorts and bandages wrapped around his hands with red swirls tattooed to his cheeks, munching on a bag of potato chips, "The clone jutsu was a tough break, man. If it was that sexy jutsu of yours, you'd pass with any red blooded man."

This makes Naruto laugh, with Shikamaru comment, "You're troublesome, Uzumaki. All it takes is a simple joke and it lightens your mood instantly."

Naruto decides to joke, "Well, there's one thing I like about the academy. I get older and the girls stay the exact same!"

This makes all the boys laugh at this. Once they all stop laughing, Kiba has an epiphany, "Oh, crap. This means that now the girlfriend pool has dropped significantly. If we're not careful, we'll be those old men hanging out at sake bars hitting on women old enough to be their granddaughters."

Shikamaru throws his hands up, "If you ask me, women are troublesome."

Choji comments, "Knowing you, you'll marry the first girl you kiss. And you'll end up like your dad."

Kiba comments, "Hope I don't end up like my dad. Mom's a scary woman. Knowing you, Naruto, you'll probably save yourself for Sakura. Even though every girl is obsessed with the elite Uchiha."

"U-Um, I'm not, Kiba."

Everyone turns to see the cream hoodie girl. Choji whispers, "Whoa, Hinata Hyuuga, the first girl to not be brainwashed. She's a viable girlfriend. Now to find out how she likes food."

Naruto smiles to her, "Congratulations, Hinata. I'm happy you graduated. I'm happy all of you guys graduated. Anyway, you guys should head home already. I've now gotta study how to make a stupid clone."

He gets up to leave, before bumping into a silver haired teacher at the academy. Meanwhile, a pair of men with eyes like Hinata are watching her keenly. One of them, a tall man with long brown hair swept to his back dressed in royal robes, comments, "Did you, see that, Hiroshi?"

His associate, a slightly younger man, with shaggy indigo hair, comments, "It is probably nothing, Hiashi. She is just a little girl, after all."

Hiashi questions, "Are you looking at her as my daughter, the clan heiress? Or as your late sister's daughter and niece?"

Hiroshi admits, "I always look at her as both, Hiashi."

Hiashi thinks aloud, "We must do something to quell this...Interest in the demon."

Hiroshi counters, "She's lonely, Hiashi. And being around pressure for so long can do things to her confidence. She sees the boy as somebody to look up to."

Hiashi tells him, "She needs to learn to look past such trivial things. Tonight, she will learn, or she will no longer be the heiress of the clan."

Hiroshi is shocked, "You're going to make her fight Neji!? You know she can't win against him! He's the best and brightest of the clan!"

Hiashi corrects, "I never said Neji."

Hiroshi looks at him with horror, "You're going to make her fight Hanabi? You can't do that to her! You know she won't raise a hand against her own sister!"

Hiashi explains, "There are consequences to scandals like this. And she needs to learn that."

Hiroshi questions, "Scandal? She just went to talk to the social pariah! You call that scandal!?"

Hiashi admits, "Anything is a scandal these days. Like when Kumo came into our home. And do not question me like that again. The only reason why I don't correct you to say Lord Hyuuga is because you're the last brother I have, if by a marriage that died with Hana."

Hiroshi becomes sullen, "As you command...Lord Hyuuga."

Hiashi leaves the court yard, "Now then, bring Hinata to the dojo in proper apparel. And pray to Kami she wins."

Hiroshi becomes pale, but then becomes enraged as his hands become fists, thinking to himself, 'I will, Hiashi, even if I'm the only person in the main family who will.'

Hinata approaches him, "G-Good afternoon, Uncle Hiroshi."

Hiroshi smiles, "Good afternoon, my little dove. Come, we have to get home. There's...Much to be done."

As the afternoon sun is setting, Hinata is in a basic gi on one end of a dojo surrounded by the various members of the main and branch family of the Hyuga clan. On the other end is a girl with tan skin, lavender pearl eyes, and brown hair standing across from her, with Hiashi by her side. Hiroshi is by Hinata's side, having told her all that is happening on the way to the dojo. Hiroshi tells her, "Remember your basics, Hinata. If you can do that, then you can defend all day. Just keep your resolve. Please keep your resolve."

Hinata nods, "I-I know. Good luck, H-Hanabi."

The girl, Hanabi nods, "You too, big sis."

Hiashi speaks, "Enough banter. Begin!"

Hanabi charges at Hinata and throws a series of punches, which Hinata is able to dodge. Hiroshi whispers under his breath, "Come on, Hinata. I know how you feel about this, but you must win."

Hanabi keeps punching while Hinata starts blocking, before Hanabi sweeps her off her feet, and jabs her in the arm. Hanabi states, "It's over, Hinata. I've blocked the flow of Chakra. I'm sorry."

Hinata nods, "It's alright."

"Finish her."

Everyone looks at Hiashi, like he turned into the nine tailed fox, before he repeats, "Finish her, Hanabi."

Hanabi questions, "H-How, father? She's lost the use of Chakra?"

Hiashi explains, "The match isn't over until she loses consciousness."

Hiroshi steps forward, "That was not part of the requirements of this match, Hiashi."

Hiashi counters, "It is if Hanabi wishes to prove she's worthy of being my heir."

Hanabi looks around, unsure of what to do, until Hinata whispers, "D-Do it, Hanabi."

Hanabi cries as she throws a punch at Hinata's face that knocks her out cold. Hanabi stands, hiding her face so it can't be shown. Hiashi smiles, "Congratulations, Hanabi Hyuuga. You are now heir of the clan. Hiroshi Hyuuga, take Hinata and her things out of this compound immediately."

Hiroshi objects, "But, Hi-Lord Hyuuga, she hasn't even woken up yet! You can't kick her out yet!"

Hiashi questions, "Who says I can't?"

Hiroshi is left speechless, leaving him to turn to a female maid, "Natsu. Can you please help me pack Hinata's things while I'm gone? You don't have to pack everything when I return. I might as well aide you in this difficult task when I do return."

Natsu nods, "Of course, Lord Hiroshi."

Hiroshi picks up Hinata, commenting, "Come on, Little Dove. We have much to do."

Hiroshi carries Hinata all the way to the Hokage office. He sits her on a couch in the reception, and asks the secretary, "Excuse, is the Lord Hokage in?"

The secretary states, "He is. But there are urgent matters. Apparently that Uzumaki boy has stolen the sacred scroll of sealing."

Hiroshi eyes pop out of their sockets, "Oh. Well, when he is done, can you send a messenger to the Hyuuga compound to let me know? I have things I must attend to. In the meantime, can I leave my niece to rest on that couch?"

The secretary nods, "Of course."

Hiroshi rubs Hinata's forehead, "I'll be back, Little Dove."

Hiroshi spends the rest of the night aiding Natsu in packing up the rest of Hinata's things. As it turns out, much of the branch family has aided her. Hiroshi sets down the last box, "I must apologize, Natsu. I meant to pull my weight when it came to this."

Natsu bows, "All is forgiven, Lord Hiroshi. The family insisted on aiding Lady Hinata. It will be different without her."

Hiroshi adds, "Yes. I'm calling it the end of the golden age. The age when Hinata was most loved by the family. Personally, I think it's a shame. She's been exiled over a boy who's being hunted by the chunin and jonin for a theft he probably didn't commit."

Natsu questions, "What makes you say that, Lord Hiroshi?"

Hiroshi explains, "Have you ever thought of that boy being smart enough to steal a scroll created by the First Hokage? I feel like there's something more to this. I also don't believe even _it_ can manipulate Naruto in such a way. It's had plenty of years to try."

Natsu questions, "If you don't mind me asking, but where did you bring Lady Hinata?"

Hiroshi answers, "The Hokage office. When this business is done with, I plan on working with him to aide her however he can. Since we finished early, I'd best go check to see if she woke up."

He goes through the labyrinth of the compound, before he hears muffled crying. He goes to where he knows it will be, and knocks on the door.

"Go away!"

Hiroshi exhales, "Hanabi, it's your uncle, can I talk to you?"

Hanabi opens the door, and her hairs a mess, her face is covered in her tears, and her nose running. She goes to sit on her bed, while Hiroshi questions, "Has...Anyone spoken to you since the incident?"

Hanabi screams, "No! Nobody has come! Not even father! He made me hurt my sister so he could exile her! I'm a horrible person and nothing I do can undo that!"

Hiroshi puts his hand on her shoulder, "No. Hanabi. You're not a horrible person. The way how this clan treats each other, is. If you feel bad about what you did, will you join me to the Hokage's office to check on Hinata?"

Hanabi nods in assurance, making Hiroshi state, "Alright. Now, let's get you cleaned up so your father won't lecture you."

Hiroshi and Hanabi made it to the Hokage's office without incident. When they'd gotten there, Hinata was still fast asleep. Hiroshi comments as they sit, "What a fantastic first day as a Kunoichi."

Hinata eventually shuffles before sitting up, like nothing had happened. Hanabi screeches, "Big sis!"

She rushes to hug Hinata and starts crying into her, "Imsorryimsorryimsorry!"

Hinata pats her head, "Y-You're alright, Hanabi. I knew what would happen, s-so don't blame yourself."

Hiroshi comments, "If you ask me, I blame your idiot father."

Eventually, the Hokage, an ancient man with wrinkles and a stray goatee on the tip of his chin, dressed in white with a hat with the kanji for fire on it, smoking on a pipe, announces, "Well, this was an interesting night. Naruto Uzumaki was tricked into stealing a forbidden scroll by his sensei Mizuki, learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and Iruka Umino just made him a genin. Now then, Hiroshi. What is it you wished to speak to me about?"

Hiroshi begins going over everything that happened, from Hiashi looking at Hinata talking to Naruto as a possible scandal, to Hinata and Hanabi's fight, to Hinata's exile. Hiroshi concludes, "She has nowhere else to go, Lord Hokage. The Hyuuga clan have been very isolated when it comes to the rest of the village, as well as the fact that Hinata cannot really afford a place on her own. And I can't leave because Hanabi would still need me."

The Hokage exhales smoke, "Well then, now I have another thing to bring up to the jonin when they return. We'll also need to call in the rest of the clan heads, except for Hiashi, obviously. You're free to join the upcoming meeting, though, Hiroshi. We'll need you input."

Hiroshi nods, "Thank you, Lord Hokage."

The rest of the morning is dealt with the Hokage dealing with many civilians and elders, arguing against Naruto becoming a shinobi and against him not being punished. Hiroshi was surprised he was able to convince them that the true culprit, Mizuki, will be punished accordingly and along with the fact he broke the law that only Naruto cannot truly know. As everyone rises to leave, the Hokage raises a hand, "Honorable clan leaders, respected jonin. Please stay just a while longer. We have one more matter to bring up."

They all return to take a seat, but the Hokage stares at Hiashi Hyuuga, "Except for you, Hiashi. You're free to go."

Hiashi scoffs, "May I ask why?"

"It involves Hinata."

Hiashi narrows his eyes at his brother-in-law, and then takes his leave. One of the clan heads, a man with dirty blonde hair with his long hair kept in a ponytail, questions, "Lord Hokage, what is it about Hiashi's daughter that he can't be here for?"

The Hokage answers, "Inoichi. The reason is because he forced his own daughters to fight each other until Hinata was knocked out cold because she was in a group talking to Naruto."

This shocks a lot of people. Inoichi comments, "I'll admit, I don't like the kid for painting graffiti around town, but beating a child by proxy? That's insane."

A feral woman with wild eyes and red fangs tattooed to her cheeks, comments, "My son, Kiba, was in that same group and I didn't have a single complaint about the brat. What was Hiashi's issue?"

Hiroshi answers, "Simple, Tsume. He was afraid of a scandal, like when Kumo came into this village. Into his home. Although, I agree with you. But it gets worse."

A scarecrow of a man with all but a single eye on his face covered, with spiked silver hair, raises a gauntleted hand, "How does it get worse?"

Hiroshi answers, "Because, Kakashi, Hiashi disowned her as an heir and a Hyuuga. She is now officially homeless."

This makes many people scowl. A portly man with spiky red hair and waves tattooed to his cheeks, comments, "Family is a first priority in family. It should never be such trivial things. And family should never be forced to cause serious injury to each other."

The Hokage admits, "I agree, Choza. Which means that now we need to decide what to do with Hinata."

A woman with a mane of black hair with red eyes, raises a bandaged hand, "Can she stay with me, Lord Hokage?"

The Hokage closes his eyes, "I appreciate your zeal, Kurenai. But it isn't that simple. Technically, Hinata doesn't have a last name anymore. She must be adopted. And it would look bad if a genin is adopted by her future sensei. That's why Kakashi has been denied adoption rights for Naruto for years."

A man that looks like an older Shikamaru with a scar and a goatee like the Hokage comments, "Well, most of us can't do it, not on the fly like you think. We have our own troublesome family to think of."

The Hokage admits, "You have a point, Shikaku. Kurenai, you can adopt since you don't have any other family, but however, Danzo and the other elders wouldn't allow it. Others can, but like Shikaku said, most of you already have families to take time to the idea."

A man with a beard and dark hair smoking a cigarette comments, "So, the warhawk wants to adopt Naruto for his cloak and dagger garbage but won't allow Kurenai to adopt a Hyuuga?"

The Hokage assures, "I don't disagree with you, Asuma. But it would be very difficult for Kurenai. She'd need more income to take care of Hinata, at least the salary of two Jonin, like any other family...And since I don't see my honorable son admitting he's been dating her for the last couple weeks, I'm afraid I don't see you two moving in right away." He ends with a sinister smirk.

Kurenai and Asuma blush a deep red.

"My family could take her in."

Everyone turns to Choza, with his hand raised high. Hiroshi blusters, "C-Choza!? Are you sure? This is a huge responsibility."

Choza nods, "I'm positive. My wife always wanted to turn one of the spare bedrooms into a second room for if we ever had a second child. I'm...A little embarrassed to say we hadn't had much success since Choji was born. Plus, she always wanted a little girl. And Hiroshi, I promise you that I'll be more of a father to the girl than your pig-headed brother in law ever was."

Hiroshi questions, "There's more to this, because I've never seen you so determined before."

Choza swallows, "Well...A few years back, when there were those lynch mobs after the Uzumaki boy before he was even ten...I joined in one time...The look in that boy's eyes...Of absolute fear...I know what I'm doing won't make up for what I unintentionally did to the boy, but I have to try _something_. And I have a gut feeling this girl will help me atone for my past mistakes."

Hiroshi admits, "Alright. He's sold me. Lord Hokage, I think he can adopt her."

One by one, each jonin and clan head states, "Aye."

The Hokage exhales, "Alright. Choza Akimichi, I will prepare the paperwork to make it official. To be honest, I was hoping it would be you to volunteer, given the Akimichi clan's expertise in medicine, Hinata's expertise. Is there anything else to be said?"

Kurenai blurts out, "I'm single!"

Everyone looks at her and Asuma, like their about to melt. Asuma adds, "Me too, dad!"

The Hokage clears his throat, "Anything else?"

Choza asks, "Hiroshi, how do you feel about Hinata having an...Akimichi diet? To learn our techniques?"

Hiroshi looks confused, before going wide eyed, "Oh...Well...I believe that's up to her."

Choza nods, "Makes sense."

The Hokage nods, "Alright. Meeting adjourned. Hiroshi, Choza, you two should go talk to Hinata with me."

Hiroshi comments, "There is much to be done."

The three walk into the Hokage's office, where Hinata is waiting patiently with Hanabi sitting beside her. Hanabi jumps into Hiroshi's arms, "Morning to you too, you little spidermonkey!"

Hinata bows, "G-Good morning, Lord Hokage, Mr. Akimichi."

Choza bows to her, "Such a refined girl. You're sister had a good daughter, Hiroshi."

Hiroshi nods, "Thank you, Choza."

The Hokage speaks up, "Hinata, I just brought up to various jonin and clan heads your predicament and Choza here volunteered to be your adopted father. Kurenai Yuhi also volunteered but it was pointed out that she wouldn't be able to support you and her in the immediate time. How does that make you feel?"

"...G-Grateful."

Hiroshi comments, "But there's a bit more details, Hinata."

Choza explains, "You see the marks on my cheeks? You've probably noticed on my son Choji that he has similar marks. These are tattooed blood seals, which is what allows us to control our chakra through our weight. Although they aren't usually on the cheeks, some will have them on their chin and others, such as my wife, have them as eye shadow. The reason I'm telling you this is because nobody in my clan knows any Hyuuga style techniques, and we can't teach you Akimichi style techniques unless you have the same marks...Which means you will be gaining weight from the increased appetite and reduced metabolism."

He sees the shock on their faces, before blustering, "Not a whole lot, I swear! We may be big boned but we Akimichi are still fairly healthy!"

Hinata bows, "I would be honored to be your daughter, Mr. Akimichi, but can I wait to get the seals? Just for a little bit?"

Choza nods his head, "Of course."

Hanabi snickers, "Well. Guess you'll be a literal big sister if you do this."

Hinata blushes at this, but Hiroshi defends, "Well, no matter what, she'll always be a little dove. Just like how you'll always be a little spidermonkey."

Hiroshi gets up to leave, and states, "I'll let the clan know where you'll be staying Hinata. They might be foolish, but they'll still want to know where you are. I wish you my luck, Hinata Akimichi."

NEXT TIME: TEAMS ARE BEING MADE OF THE GENIN AND HINATA GIVES HER ANSWER TO CHOZA ON THE SEALS


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: So to begin, I know how in the anime when Hinata was demoted from the heiress she was taken in by Kurenai. I never felt that was realistic. Even the most competent person can't support two people on a Jonin and Genin salary. Huh, listen to me, speaking Naruto terms. And like I said in the last chapter, it never looks good if a teacher adopts a student. Especially to a council of old farts.

BOTL

Hinata followed Hiroshi and Choza very closely, carrying a simple pack along with Choza, Hiroshi and Hanabi while a number of branch members of the Hyuuga clan follow closely. Choza comments, "I'm surprised Hiashi is allowing them to help."

Hiroshi explains, "I'm his right hand man, meaning that they listen to him first and me second."

Choza thinks aloud, "Wait, so he has an individualistic man who has every reason to lead an uprising against him as his grudging right hand?"

Hiroshi states, "Every ruler has a hungry right hand. He just keeps me because he knows I won't lead any kind of uprising. If he got rid of me, he'd have somebody like Neji."

On the other side of the village, Choza stops in his tracks, and proudly states, "Here we are. The Akimichi Compound."

The compound is a humble place, and is extensive, although not quite like the Hyuuga home. Choza explains, "Here, the Akimichi clan produces the fruits and vegetables of Konoha for decades and decades to come. Here restaurants get top quality ingredients, here the Aburame clan gets supplies needed to cultivate colonies, here the Inuzuka get supplies to feed their dogs, here the Nara clan gets feed for the wildlife of the forests, here the Yamanaka clan gets the seeds to create the flora of the village. And it might be a little hard to believe, but the clan is big enough to staff restaurants and farms with much needed help."

Choji steps out the main gate, calling to the inside, "Mom! I'm heading out!"

He turns to see his father and several Hyuuga clansmen standing in front of him. He smiles, "Hey, dad! Why're the Hyuuga here? Is there a clan meeting I need to attend?"

Choza assures, "No, son. There is no clan meeting, so you're free to go with Ino and Shikamaru to get some Yakiniku (A/N: Basically Japanese Barbecue)."

Choji nods, "Oh, thanks dad. But...Why's everyone carrying luggage?"

Choza explains, "You know Hinata, correct? Well...Her father disowned her very recently, and the Hokage has allowed me to adopt the girl. She's now you're little sister, son."

Choji just blurts out, "Woah. Well...Mom's gonna love her."

He heads off, Choza states, "You'll like him, Hinata. He's a lot like you, actually. He may not show it often, but he lacks confidence due to our clans...Weight issue. At times it hinders him. But I have faith that he and you will be like caterpillars becoming butterflies."

Hinata starts to cry a little, "F-Forgive me...It's just...N-Nice to hear that from a father."

Hiroshi thinks to himself, 'Hiashi, have you ever shown affection to your daughters?'

Choza states, "Well, time to meet the family."

Choza enters the main gate, and calls out, "AKIMICHI CLAN! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! WE'RE GETTING A NEW MEMBER IN THE FAMILY TODAY!"

Many chubby men, women, and children come out into the square. They all look at him and the Hyuuga in confusion. Choza explains, "Clan Akimichi, meet Hinata. Earlier today, I agreed to adopt her into the family. I'll go into greater detail at a later time. In the meantime: Mingle!"

Many of them immediately swarm Hinata, each one of them speaking very inconsistently. Hioshi sweats, "Well, Hinata must be having trouble being the center of attention."

"She'll get used to it."

Hiroshi turns to his right and sees a full-bodied woman in a purple blouse with well trimmed hair and yellow markings around her eyes like eye shadow, standing beside him with a motherly smile. Hiroshi nods his head, "Ah, Mrs. Akimichi. Good to see you again. I haven't seen you since the spring festival last year."

Mrs. Akimichi asks, "May I ask why the heir of the Hyuuga clan has suddenly been adopted into the Akimichi clan?"

Hiroshi blurts out, "Hiashi disowned her for talking to Naruto Uzumaki. After making her little sister knock her out."

Mrs. Akimichi looks down, "How horrible. This wouldn't have happened if Hana was still alive."

Hiroshi nods, "I agree. But if that happened then Hanabi wouldn't be here, aiding Hinata in moving in. If Hana didn't have Hanabi, she would've had her health much longer than she did after having her. I actually tried to stop her from keeping her when she told me she was pregnant. I warned how she wasn't healthy enough to have another child after Hinata. But she wanted to hold Hanabi, even if she would be the last person she held. Forgive me for getting nostalgic."

Mrs. Akimichi waves, "It is perfectly fine, Hiroshi. She was your sister, and she was Hiashi's light in a dark world."

Mrs. Akimichi steps in on a group of women gushing over Hinata, stating, "Alright, ladies, leave my new little angel alone and let her get acquainted with her new room real quickly. In the meantime, why don't you gush over tall, dark, and handsome Hiroshi over there."

The women follow the matriarchs words and practically pounce on Hiroshi. He drools, "I'm happy to be gushed over, ladies…"

Then he registers that these women that weigh slightly more than him are dogpiling him, and states, "...Just wish I could breath just a little longer…"

Mrs. Akimichi calls out, "Akimichi Clan! It's time to COOK!"

BOTL

Hinata liked her new room, it was spacious, not quite like her old room, and it seemed more modern, with a western bed, a desk, and a closet. Hanabi whistles, "You scored the jackpot, sis. I'm still trying to convince the elders to update our bedrooms like this. And a personal bathroom, too."

Hanabi starts to leave, "I'll get uncle Hiroshi out of his lovely marshmallow hell to help set up your room."

"Hanabi."

Hanabi turns to Hinata, who is looking out the window, "D-Do you think I should go through with it? T-The blood seals?"

Hanabi states, "You want my honest opinion? I think you should. I mean, I know you're gonna get big boned like those women out there, but at least you'd still be learning how to fight. You can't learn the Hyuuga stance since you're now an Akimichi, father would permanently close chakra off to anyone that does that. I love you, big sis, but not enough to lose chakra. Besides, you can hope that some guys out there will like big girls, hopefully not like Uncle Hiroshi."

Hinata asks, "T-T-To be honest, I'm concerned about...One G-Guy."

Hanabi asks, "Is it that whisker faced boy?"

Hinata gasps, but Hanabi continues, "I see the way you look at him. If I'm being honest, I'm sure father saw it too and was convinced exiling you would save face if gossip went out."

Hinata asks, "W-What do you think N-Naruto will think?"

Hanabi states, "Honestly? The guy will be content with anyone that makes him happy. That's why he makes a fool of himself, so people will like him as a clown. That's why he fawns over people like that Sakura girl, he wants affection."

Hinata admits, "But I want to be sure. So, when teams are being made, I-I-I'll ask him."

BOTL

A few days later after a party so big it could have been a festival, and spending the days mingling with her new family, Hinata is on her way to the academy, to learn whose team she'll be on alongside Choji. She's not wearing the same cream jacket as before, given it brandishes a Hyuga symbol. No, now, she's wearing a cream blouse that hides any and all clan affiliation. As she's walking, she sees a huge blur of two women racing like rockets to the academy. Choji stammers, "What was that!?"

Hinata blubbers, "I-I-I think I-I-I saw Ino and Sakura…"

Choji sweats, "Oh great, they're both racing to see who'll sit next to the elite Uchiha."

Hinata stops walking and asks, "C-Choji? Y-You're friends with N-Naruto...S-So I'm wondering...Does he ever talk about what kind of girl he likes?"

Choji's eyes light up, "Oh-ho, my new baby sister has a crush already? Well, to be honest, he's only ever been gushing after Sakura. I think it's 'cuz of some sort of obsession with being liked by everyone. And I guess that since he doesn't know how to talk to women, that's why he talks to her like he REALLY wants to date her."

They continue walking, with Choji asking, "Are you worried he won't like you if you go fat?"

Hinata asks, "I thought that was a taboo word."

Choji admits, "It can be said in private, and not in an insulting way. But anyway, it can be difficult to find out. Although you're lucky, since you have a choice in the matter. Me, I was born fat, so I can't find any other way."

BOTL

The two make it to the classroom, where Naruto is bragging to Shikamaru about the headband he got for beating a renegade ninja. Meanwhile, every other girl is fighting over who gets to sit next to Sasuke. Choji admits, "I'm envious of Naruto. He's the only other person getting affection that isn't Sasuke Uchiha."

They then watch Naruto start having a staring contest with Sasuke, until Naruto gets bumped into Sasuke...And accidentally kisses him. Everyone's eyes are bugging out of their sockets, with a few laughing their butts off, like Kiba. Choji stammers, "I have nothing against guys liking other guys or girls liking other girls...Least I don't think I do...But now that I've seen that...I'm gonna need to pour some bleach on my brain."

After that, every woman that isn't a former Hyuuga proceeds to beat Naruto within an inch of his life. Hinata thinks, 'If the fact that I'm the only girl that didn't hit him makes him like me, I don't know what will.'

Afterwards, Iruka enters, and gives a congratulatory speech to his former students, while Naruto slumps in his seat covered in bruises, with Sasuke desperately trying to clean his mouth. Iruka concludes by stating, "Now comes the time to assign three genin to a squad lead a jonin sensei. Each squad will have a balance of strength and ability. I will now announce the squads."

BOTL

Iruka continues reading, "Squad 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

While Sakura is cheering, Naruto begins to mope, "I'm doomed."

Hinata is also moping, "I won't be on Naruto's team."

Iruka continues, "Next is Squad 8. It will consist of Hinata H…"

He pauses, reading over it much closer, before continuing, "Um...Squad 8 will consist of...Hinata Akimichi. Kiba Inuzuka. And Shino Aburame."

Everyone just stares in shock at Hinata, who won't stop blustering at so many eyes, it was like being around all those women that is now her family. Thankfully, that was the first five minutes after she became family, so it didn't last long. But this...Feels like eternity. Iruka speaks up, "Alright. Everyone stop staring at the girl like she's the Child of Prophecy. We have to continue."

BOTL

Ino can't stop looking at Hinata, who comments, "Woah, I know dad told me about this the other day. But I thought he was joking."

Shikamaru adds, "I find it to be a drag. No way some stick in the mud like Hiashi would disown her _this_ quickly."

Iruka reads off, "And now, squad 10. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

Ino insists, "We have _got_ to ask Choji for details."

Shikamaru exhales, "Why does gossip have to become a drag with you, Ino?"

Naruto stands up, "Iruka-Sensei, I have two questions: First, why did you read Hinata's last name as Akimichi? And why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same squad as a slug like Sasuke?"

Iruka puts down the note pad, and states, "Well, to answer your first question, Hinata was legally disowned by her father the day all of you became genin. As for the reason why, unless you ask her yourself, it will just be rumors. The patriarch of the Akimichi clan was the first viable volunteer to adopt her, the morning you became a genin, in fact. By common law, she is now an Akimichi, not a Hyuuga. And to answer your second question, Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduates, while you had the worst, Naruto. To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student."

Several of the genin start laughing at Naruto making a fool of himself. Sasuke snorts, "Just don't get in the way, loser."

The two begin a banter between the loudest and quietest. Iruka interrupts, "After lunch, you will each meet your new jounin teachers. This will give you time to socialize and ask questions."

BOTL

Lunch has never been so awkward for Hinata. At school, she would always sit off on her own and mind her own business. But now, while she finds Choji a good relief, and the fact that he is now sitting with Ino and Shikamaru with them, a lot of people won't stop staring at her like she has the plague. Kiba and a boy with a grey jacket and sunglasses approaches. Kiba sits across from them, waving, "Hi guys. You don't mind if we get acquainted with our new team, do you?"

Choji nods, "Not at all, unless you pick on my new sisters family and proficiency in weight?"

Kiba nods, "No worries, Choji."

Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru begin speaking to each other, almost incoherently, while Shino states, "Nice to formally meet you, Hinata. My condolences for what has happened to you."

Hinata nods, "Thank you, Shino."

Shino asks, "If there's too much on your mind, I don't mind if you don't want to speak."

Hinata bows, "Thank you, again, Shino."

A pink hair girl in a red dress and emerald eyes, Sakura, shows up, "Um, have any of you guys seen Sasuke? I can't find him."

Ino comments, "Lost him already, Forehead?"

Sakura snaps, "At least I've had him longer than you, Ino-Pig."

Hinata stands up, and looks at Sakura in determination, "M-M-May I-I-I ask where N-N-Naruto is? I-I-I have a question I-I-I want to ask."

Speak of the devil, Naruto walks up, "Hey, Sakura! Since we're in the same group, I thought that we could have lunch together. What'dya say?"

Sakura asks, "Why would I eat lunch with someone so annoying?"

Choji stands, "Woah, woah, woah. That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

Sakura turns and is about to speak, when she sees Hinata, looking scarlet red, looking like she might explode. Sakura asks, "Hinata?"

Hinata swallows hard, "N-N-Naruto...Can I ask you something...In private?"

Naruto opens his mouth just a little, before speaking, "Uh, sure, I guess."

They both go inside, with Sakura asking, "What just happened?"

Choji smiles, "That is my new sister. Taking action."

Kiba asks, "Taking action in what?"

Choji doesn't answer, so Shikamaru asks, "You have no idea either, do you?"

Choji exhales, "Yeah, you're right."

BOTL

Inside on of the many classrooms, Naruto finally asks, "Okay. We're more or less out of earshot of every person in the academy, what's up?"

Hinata stammered, "W-Well, when I joined the Akimichi Clan, my new father was curious about me learning their techniques. A-And it requires...W-W-Weight."

Naruto nods, "Okay."

Hinata explains, "A-A-And I just wanted your opinion on that?"

Naruto asks, "What, my opinion on weight? Hm...I dunno, I mean as long as you're healthy, that's fine with me."

Hinata comments, "B-B-But will everyone think differently of me?"

Naruto admits, "I don't think so. No amount of numbers on a scale will make anyone different. Look at Choji, if he were skinny, he'd still be the same. So I don't doubt the same with you. Besides, I saw some women in Choji's family looked kind of adorable. And if anyone says otherwise, saying mean things to you about it, I'll kick their ass."

Hinata smiles very kindly, "T-Thank you, N-Naruto. I needed to hear that."

She then bows and goes back to the cafeteria to join hers and her brothers teams. Both are unaware that the last Uchiha was listening. He swallows his lunch, 'So she has a crush…'

He snorts, "Whatever."

He has no idea Naruto heard him. With a sinister smile on his face.

BOTL

Hinata returns to the table with the others, as bright as a tomato, with a wide smile on her face. Kiba asks, "What was that all about?"

Hinata continues to look like she's in her own world, before stating, "He didn't mind."

Everyone in Squad 8 and 10 looks at her in confusion. Shikamaru states, "I don't know what frightens me more. The fact she didn't stutter or the fact that didn't really answer Kiba's question."

He looks across the balcony and blurts out, "What's Naruto doing now?"

Everyone looks at where he's looking, and sees Naruto sneaking across some roofing to a room where Sasuke is sitting by the window. Ino screeched, "What does he plan on doing!?"

Shino states, "Whatever it is. It's trouble."

Hinata turns white, "T-T-T-That's the room next to where I asked N-N-N-N-Naruto...Oh, no...H-H-H-H-He heard us…"

Choji asks, "Heard what?"

They watch Naruto enter the room, knocking Sasuke to the ground as the shutter falls, blocking their view. As Ino continues crying out, Hinata blurts out, "NarutosaidhedidntmindsoChojiIlltakethebloodseals."

Choji drools, "Say wuh?"

Shino explains, "She said 'Naruto said he didn't mind so Choji I'll take the blood seals.' Although if you ask me, the Uchiha is going to skewer him soon."

Suddenly, Sasuke leaves through the window, with a confidant smirk, while Shino deadpans, "Case in point."

Hinata begins to mope, but she admits, "I-I still want to go through with it, C-Choji."

Kiba asks, "Can somebody tell me what's going on?"

Shikamaru explains, "Hinata just agreed to get the tattooed blood seals of the Akimichi Clan. In other words, she just agreed to have an appetite and metabolism like Choji."

Ino's eyes go wide, "Woah. You're basing the fact that you'll never be skinny again, because the guy that made it by the skin of his teeth said he wouldn't mind?"

Hinata admits, "I-I can't learn the H-Hyuga stance anymore. I-If I don't find a new style, I-I'll be the new dead last. I-I just needed somebody that would answer honestly."

Shino adds, "She has a point. Out of every graduate, Naruto has the least bias towards anyone. Each one of us would have looked at it emotionally, analytically, or not even answer at all."

Ino nods her head, "I never thought of it that way. Sorry, Hinata."

Hinata pinches her index fingers together, "I-It's alright."

Kiba asks, "Say, why don't we go get Naruto? I'd say he could use some help."

Choji stands next to him, "I'll go with you."

The two jump to the other side and go into the room, and suddenly, everyone hears Kiba and Choji scream, "WHAT!? SASUKE!?"

Ino asks, "But if Sasuke's in there, then who did...NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU ARE DEAD!"

Choji and Kiba bring Sasuke over to their group, who quickly asks while staring at Hinata, "Can somebody explain to me...What the hell Naruto was thinking? Besides him thinking I care about what him and you were talking about?"

Shikamaru shrugs, "If I'm honest, he wants to walk around like the coolest guy here. And he wants to talk to Sakura without being called Annoying."

Sasuke starts running after wherever Naruto is, with Hinata following. Choji blurts out, "Hinata!"

Sasuke screams behind him, "Stay out of this, Hinata! He's going to make a fool out of me!"

Eventually, he stops, seeing Naruto-as-Sasuke about to be kissed by Sakura, while Hinata looks on in horror. Suddenly, they hear what sounds like an upset stomach, and Naruto hunches over in agony, and starts running for the main building. Sakura calls out, "What's the matter?"

Sasuke is about to run after him, but Hinata stops him, "L-Let him go. I-I may no longer be a H-Hyuuga, but I-I still have the B-Byakugan. H-He drank expired milk. H-He'll be in the bathroom all day."

Sasuke calms down, "Alright. But what about Sakura?"

Hinata asks, "C-Could you let her down gently?"

Sasuke asks, "Define gently?"

Hinata explains, "D-Don't crush her hopes and dreams."

Sasuke admits, "You're strange, Hinata. You see a girl about to kiss a boy you moved mountains to speak to, and you want me to go easy on her."

Hinata tells him, "I-I'm being compassionate."

Sasuke snorts, and just as Naruto is completely out of sight, Sasuke takes a seat next to Sakura. Sakura begins gushing. Before Sasuke asks, "Where's Naruto?"

Sakura waves him off, "Why bother with Naruto? He just picks fights with you. He's so annoying because he wasn't raised right. He has no mother or father to teach him right from wrong. He just does whatever comes to his head. If I did things like him my parents would get mad and I'd get in trouble-"

"Will you please stop talking like that?"

Sakura looks at him shocked, "If he doesn't know right from wrong then why don't you teach him instead of just beating him up? And to top it off, he's only acting out because he's alone...Like me. It has nothing to do with parents, you have no idea what it's like. And unless you prove to me otherwise, truly, then you're annoying."

Sakura asks, "I'm...Annoying?"

Sasuke adds with a smirk, "But to be honest. It's like I said. You could prove otherwise."

Sakura blusters, "How?"

Sasuke smiles, "Simple. Show that you aren't just another fangirl."

He walks off, and Sakura just slumps into her chair. Hinata asks, "I-If I-I may, S-Sakura...D-Do you think that you can treat N-Naruto a little bit better now?"

Sakura nods, "After this. I don't think that's going to be a problem."

Naruto walks up to them, "Man. I don't know what's worse, the fact I can't stop going to the bathroom, or the fact Sasuke doesn't even want to fight me anymore."

Sakura smiles to him, a bit forced, but she smiles and waves, "Hey, Naruto. Let's go meet our sensei already!"

Naruto is wide eyed, before Hinata bows, "T-Thank you, N-Naruto. F-For your answer."

Naruto wipes the back of his head, "No problem."

Suddenly, his stomach growls violently, and hollers, "OHMANNOTAGAIN!"

Hinata bows as a vein in Sakura's forehead starts popping up, "Y-You have to forgive him, he drank spoilt milk."

NEXT TIME: EACH SQUAD MEETS THEIR NEW SENSEI AND ARE GIVEN A SURPRISE TEST


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I might have made characters too OOC, but some of them are to make sense in context. Cough, Hiashi.

I glossed over parts near the end for personal reasons. Nothing major, just realized it made me a bit uncomfortable.

BOTL

Slowly, but surely, the jonin do show up, until only Squad 7, 8, and 10 are left.

BOTL

A tanned, bearded man wearing a standard Jounin uniform, save for a sash with the kanji for fire around his waist, enters the classroom with a cigarette in his mouth. He speaks up, "Squad 10?"

Ino calls out, "Present!"

She drags Choji and Shikamaru by their shirt collars in front of him. Shikamaru mumbles, "Women are such a drag."

The man takes out the cigarette, "My name is Asuma Sarutobi, I'm your new sensei. Would you care to join me for Barbecue while we get to know each other?"

Choji's mouth waters, "I like him."

Hinata raises her hand, "U-Um...A-Asuma-sensei...I-I don't mean to sound mean...B-But it's against the rules to smoke in the academy."

Asuma nods, "You have a good point, little lady. It's a bad habit to kick and you always take a puff in inappropriate places. I'll try to not smoke on school grounds next time. But I promise no promises. Also, don't worry about pointing out something like that, I'm not offended so easily. Could you forgive me if I do that again?"

Hinata nods, "Y-Yes."

BOTL

A woman with a mane of black hair, dressed in a dress of various fabrics, with her hands covered in bandage wraps, and crimson eyes enters. She asks, "Squad 8?"

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino raise their hands. She smiles, "Good to meet you, I am Kurenai Yuhi, and I'm going to be your Jonin Sensei until otherwise. Come, I know a Dango shop where we can talk more privately."

Sakura asks, "Um, Kurenai-Sensei, do you know where our sensei is?"

Kurenai smiles kindly, "You're Squad 7, right? Well if you are, then your sensei would be Kakashi. He's late to everything."

Naruto's jaw drops, "Wuh? So we've gotta wait even more!?"

Kiba chuckles, "Alright, let's get started! Seeya losers!"

Hinata waves to Team 7, "S-See you guys later…"

Naruto mopes, "Have fun, Hinata."

As Team 8 leaves, Shino asks, "Why weren't we told to have fun, Kiba?"

BOTL

At the Dango Shop's entrance, Kurenai stands against a wall, while the three genin are sitting on a bench in front of her. She states, "Alright, to begin, let us introduce each other. Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, and anything else you feel is important."

She clears her throat, "I'll start. My name is Kurenai Yuhi, this is my first year as a Jonin, I like a friend of mine that enjoys this shop more than a nice shower, I don't like Asuma Sarutobi's smoking a whole lot or Kakashi Hatake's tardiness and the smut he reads, my dreams for the future is to someday have a family to call my own, hobbies include learning genjutsu, and spend time with the other Jonin. Who would like to start?"

Kiba stands tall, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this puppy here is Akamaru. I like Akamaru and dogs in general, I don't really like cats that dogs don't like."

This earns confusing stares, "What? Some dogs like some cats, so long as they don't piss them off. Anyway, my hobbies usually be either taking care of Akamaru, or playing pranks with Naruto Uzumaki. And my future dream is to be the Hokage and make a holiday for dogs!"

Shino stands very casually, "My name is Shino Aburame, I find insects to be fascinating since I am an Aburame, I don't like things that could harm or kill insects, my hobbies include working on entomology with my father, and my dream is to hopefully someday discover a new insect species, although I find it a bit unrealistic if I'm truthful."

Hinata awkwardly stands tall, "U-Um...M-My name is H-Hinata. I-It was H-Hinata H-Hyuuga, but I-I am now officially H-Hinata A-Akimichi. A-After today I will be getting the blood seal tattoos, unless there is something we need to do, then it will be tomorrow. I-I like...U-Um...M-My hobby is spending time with my sister and I-I'm working to open up to my new family...M-My dreams for the future is...U-Um...A-And I-I don't like how people treat some people…"

Kurenai smiles warmly, "Very good. And unfortunately, Hinata. You won't be getting those blood seals tonight, because the very first mission is tomorrow. I want each of you to treat this mission as very important. You see, there were 27 graduates this year, and only 9 will be accepted into the program. Those that fail will have to repeat the Academy. Unfortunately, that means you have a 66% chance of failing."

Kiba barks, "What? Then what was with all of this graduation test crap we went through just to meet you!?"

Kurenai explains, "It's a two part test. The graduation test was just the first part. This is the second, meaning that I decide if you three get to be Genin. You are to return here tomorrow morning, as early as possible. You will want to skip breakfast. This test will make you throw up after all."

BOTL

As early as possible, Hinata woke up before even those with the earliest work hours had to get up. She walks to the dango shop with one eye open. Beside her, she sees that Kiba was still half asleep, with a bubble being blown by his nose as he breathed, while Shino looks as passive as ever. As they stand there, they see the sun start to rise. Kurenai arrives, "Morning, team. Sorry if I was late. Hopefully I didn't keep you waiting?"

Kiba waves her off while still a bit asleep, "Naw...We were just waiting for about 5/10 minutes."

Kurenai thinks to herself, 'Note to self, next time set a time to meet instead of telling them to get up as early as possible.'

Kurenai speaks up, "Alright, to begin. You are each to use your abilities in tracking to find a friend of mine."

She holds up a picture of a woman with cat-like grin with purple hair in a ponytail, wearing a trench coat with nothing but fishnets underneath, save for an orange skirt. Hinata looks down in her shyness, while Kiba looks at it with hearts in his now awake eyes. The woman is making a flashy pose in the picture with a dango in her mouth. She explains, "This is my friend Anko. She's somewhere in Konoha right now. Your task is to find and tag her with the skills you have before noon today. You are to tag her with this."

She reveals a simple piece of sticky paper with the kanji 'Caught' written on it. She continues, "Each of you will have a piece of sticky paper just like this. I designed it for the adhesion to stick to Anko only. Right now, not even I know where she is, just that she's in Konoha for the rest of the day. You are each to use your insects, Byakugan, and Akamaru to find her. But be warned, she's a Jonin like me, and if she suspects your nearby, which I gave her a warning, she will get lost all over again. If one of you can't tag her with the sticky paper by noon, then you will be handcuffed to the bench you three sat in yesterday and to each other, while we each try to eat all the Dango we can get in our stomachs."

Their stomachs start to growl immediately, making Kiba blubber, "Cruel...Too cruel...Wouldn't wish it on my enemies…"

She adds, "And don't worry about using weapons, like shuriken and kunai. She may not look it, she can handle anything you throw at her. Alright...Now...Begin!"

She vanishes instantly, making Kiba ask, "How do we find her?"

Shino answers, "Simple: This is one of only a handful of dango shop in Konoha. It might be a bit of a stretch, but we can have your dog smell out individuals that smell like dango, while my colony will spread out throughout the village, if one of them sees Lady Anko, I will be notified, while Hinata can use her Byakugan if there are any genjutsu, which our sensei is clearly an expert in. Who knows what Lady Anko will know."

BOTL

As the three are running across the rooftops of Konoha, Shino states, "We must be as hidden as possible. This is clearly a test of our ability to track the target. Speaking of which, Kiba, have you found a scent yet?"

Kiba inhales, "Yes. Follow me."

He takes a sharp turn to the right and the others follow. The three find themselves at a dango shop, where a woman walks out with a 'Naruto-Smile' on her face. Kiba admits, "That lady has purple hair, but I can't see her face. Hinata, if you may?"

Hinata activates her byakugan, and states, "That's her."

Kiba puts Akamaru on the ground, and puts the sticky paper in his maw, "Go get her, buddy."

The dog scampers off, and is about to place the tag...Until a small, purple snake bites him on the paw, making him stop. Kiba runs off for his dog, picking him up. Anko states, "Bit of advice kid, don't send a dog to do a tracker's job. Don't expect a target to be defenseless. And don't blow your cover over anything, even a friend."

She suddenly vanishes with a pop, while speaking, "Don't worry about your dog. The venom is meant for temporary paralysis. He'll be fine in a few minutes."

The purple snake suddenly turns into purple sand. Hinata asks, "W-Was that a...A-A shadow clone?"

Shino nods, "There was a definite pop when she vanished. That means she knows we're following her. This will make things difficult."

Kiba asks, "Should we split up, cover more ground? If we find another clone, that will just wear her out."

Hinata points out, "B-But if she has some clones charging chakra?"

Kiba admits, "I honestly haven't thought that far ahead. Just in case, let's try and set up some traps while we're out. This lady likes dango and snakes, we can do something with that, I think."

BOTL

Asuma Sarutobi was having a very good day. His team, the new Ino-Shika-Cho passed their test with flying colors, and other than them not liking how his smoking made them cry, they were very well adjusted kids. He decided to go to the square to enjoy an unbothered smoke on a bench. Kurenai sits next to him, asking her, "Has your squad passed yet?"

Kurenai admits, "No. I designed the test so I'd know if they passed immediately, and I haven't just yet. I honestly think I made it too hard for even the best genin to pass. I should've asked somebody other than Anko to do this."

Asuma chuckles, "Well, live and learn."

"Yeah, Kurenai. If it's any consolation, the kids are pretty good, they just haven't caught me yet."

They turn to see Anko crouching to Kurenai's side, kind of like a monkey. Kurenai points out, "You do realise that those kids have a better idea of tracking me than you, right?"

Anko waves her off, "Ah, don't worry. Smokey's cigs makes anyone smell like him."

Suddenly, she gets tackled by three shadows as a sticky paper is placed on her. The shadows reveal themselves to be squad 8, while Kiba snorts, "Don't let your guard down. Learn that we've been in this square since we were in diapers. And don't think we haven't smelled those cigarettes already. Booyah! How do you like that bit of advice!"

Shino admits, "I have to admit, some of those shadow clones gave to us trouble. It was an interesting test, learn to track with and without our familial techniques. Am I correct, sensei?"

Kurenai nods in approval. Anko pouts, "How'd you punks know to look here?"

Hinata raises her hand, "F-Forgive me, L-Lady A-Anko. B-But I had used a henge to trick one of your clones."

Anko asks, "What henge?"

Shino explains, "You're clone that experienced the henge will be popped by my insects upon knowing that we have gotten the real Lady Anko in...Three...Two...One."

Anko's eyes go bug eyed, her face turns bright red, while she screams, "Oh Kami I've been patient! Come to mama you naughty boy!"

She suddenly returns to normal, and realizes she screamed that very loudly, before going off to pout. Kiba snickers, "Hinata Akimichi, future student of Naruto Uzumaki."

Kurenai smiles, "Congratulations, you pass. You're free to go for the rest of the day. Hinata, you can take off as much time as you want since you'll be...Occupied with the priorities of tonight. So until Hinata becomes available again, Squad 8 will be occupied with one man missions, when Hinata does return, Squad 8 will start a team mission then."

BOTL

As Squad 8 begin walking home, Kurenai states, "Hinata...I know that the Hokage told you that I had tried to adopt you, and I wanted to apologize for not being able to."

Hinat bows, "I-It is perfectly fine, K-Kurenai-sensei. I-I enjoy my time with the A-Akimichi. T-They are so kind and humble."

Kiba asks, "Hinata, can I ask a question...Why do you still have the Byakugan? That's like the Hyuuga's most guarded secret."

Hinata admits, "I...I don't know."

Shino states, "I think I know...Has anyone ever noticed a female of the Hyuuga outside of the compound, other than Hinata? I think it's because they are rarely allowed to leave the Hyuuga compound. And when they do, it is with heavy escort. So what I surmise is...Hinata's being watched, somehow."

This turned Hinata ash white.

BOTL

Hinata returns to the main compound of the Akimichi clan, waving hellos to several that greet her very kindly. When she enters, she finds her new mother already cooking dinner. She asks, "Good afternoon, Hinata. How was your first mission?"

Hinata pressed her index fingers together, "S-Successful. K-Kurenai-sensei gave to me time off to get the blood seals."

Choza enters the room, "Did I hear that right? This calls for a celebration! Honey gather the clan!"

That's something Hinata has learnt about her new family, they celebrate everything.

BOTL

Later that night, in Choza's personal office, Hinata is seated comfortably on a couch, while Choza is in a desk chair, charging chakra. Choza asks softly, "Hinata, have you got a design in mind?"

Hinata nods, "Y-Yes, father."

Choza tells her, "You know, you don't have to speak so respectful to me or your new mother. Maybe to stand out from Hiashi and your late mother Hana, you could call us papa and mama?"

Hinata nods, "O-Of course, fa...P-Papa."

Choza exhales, "Alright, to begin, what is your design?"

Hinata gulps, "N-Narutomaki."

Choza raises his eyebrows, "Narutomaki? Like the ramen toppings?"

Hinata nods, "Y-Yes, papa. O-On my cheeks like Choji."

Choza nods, "Very well, this is a simple design so it shouldn't take too long."

The clan head makes a few hand signs that makes his index finger on his dominant hand glow a beautiful orange. He states, "Growing Child's Hearty Appetite: Tabezakari Jutsu."

He places the index to her cheek, and begins to move his finger with a purpose. The tracing Choza makes leaves a red mark where it goes. Hinata whimpers at first, but Choza quickly finishes both cheeks. Choza grabs a towel and proceeds to wipe off any dripping blood. He states, "The seals won't take effect until you are within arm's reach of food. When that happens, the seals will activate and as you eat, the food will be instantly burned up to make room, all contents of the meal will be distributed as quickly in necessary parts of the body. Now then, let us go to your party."

BOTL

At the party, every woman is cooing over Hinata's new tattoos. Hinata blushes, with the marks turning white. Her new mother steps forward, with a present, "I know that this isn't a whole lot, but I was hoping you'd like this gift after tonight."

Hinata slowly opens the present, and finds a jacket, much like her old one. But where there were Hyuuga symbols, there are now Akimichi symbols. And on the back, there is the kanji for food. She holds it up, and puts it on very quickly. She goes to zip it up, but Mrs. Akimichi stops her, "Not yet, Hinata. This next part could ruin the zipper."

Hinata nods, and starts following Mrs. Akimichi, who states, "I made the jacket to stretch, meaning that once you learn our Hiden Techniques, the jacket will stretch without tearing."

Eventually, they are outside, where a party was quickly set up. Many people are mingling, decorations have been set up, and there is a long buffet table with various foods. Mrs. Akimichi admits, "If I had to guess, based on your current weight, you'll be gaining around 25 kilograms of weight. Once your seals wear off, you'll enter a hibernation of sorts, that will last for a few days as your body processes the extra weight and then, you'll be spry as a weed."

As they got closer, she adds, "And you won't be able to remember the rest of this night."

As they reached the table, the last thing Hinata will remember is how her stomach growled abnormally loud.

BOTL

The rest of the night, Hinata just stayed around that table, grabbing at rice balls with her bare hands, practically inhaling them. Once she finished the rice balls, she started hopping around the table, grabbing whatever she could. Choji sweats, "So...This is the seals at full effect?"

Choza nods, "Yes it is. The only other time this happens is when an Akimichi takes all three food pills. And it looks like it's already finishing up. Look."

And true to his word, Hinata's stomach began to fill like a balloon with air, hidden by her jacket, but her blouse riding up on her belly. Choji asks, "And she won't remember this?"

Choza shrugs, "Not really. The hunger takes over all thought process, it causes her not to think much, and people don't remember when they don't think much."

Around the table, Akimichi started to place bets on when she'd finish. After about an hour of reaching the table, she stops, and lays on her back in a stupor, her belly now sticking out by two feet. Choza inhales, "Well, that's our cue, son. Let's get her to bed."

Father and son pick her up delicately, with Choji cursing, "Holy crap, she's gotta be heavier than me now!"

The two start walking, while Choza states, "Honey! We need to work on Hinata's wardrobe now!"

As they carried her, Hinata let out a quiet burp, while Mrs. Akimichi calls out, "Girls, time to sew!"

As the two got Hinata to the bed, they delicately removed her sandals and her jacket and put the sheets and comforter over her. On instinct, she pulled it closely to her, and began sleeping on her side, with a content smile on her face.

BOTL

The morning sun shone into the room, and Hinata was slowly woken up. With a delicate yawn, she stretched herself awake. Hinata began to absently start walking to the bathroom connected to her room to freshen herself up. And when she got there, the full body mirror was the first thing she noticed. She first noticed that she was not in the clothes from the party, but now in pajamas. She finds a sticky note on the mirror saying, "Changed you into elastic PJs while you slept, little angel. Thought it'd help, mama."

After reading this, Hinata finally takes a look at her new body. She quickly gasped, shocked at how different, yet similar, she looked. Her waist was now about a foot wider than before, with her belly now pauch, her thighs and arms now wider, and her face more rounded out. With each movement, there was a vibration of flesh. It was strange how she felt so...Confident. She finished what business she needed to in the bathroom, and returned to her room, finding her original clothes have now been redesigned for her new weight. She found another sticky note, "Finished sewing up your clothes to fit now, little angel. Mama."

Suddenly, she hears a knock, and Mrs. Akimichi calls out, "Choji, Choza? Is anyone in here?"

Hinata calls out, "You can enter, mama."

Hinata suddenly lights up. She didn't stutter. She never stops stuttering. Mrs. Akimichi steps into the room, "Hinata, you're finally awake. Kurenai and the boys are going to be so happy."

She sees the surprise on Hinata's face, and asks, "Is something wrong?"

Hinata states, "I didn't stutter."

She giggles, "There it is again. I'm not stuttering anymore!"

Mrs. Akimichi chuckles, "Next thing we know, you're gonna get what I call the sass of an Akimichi woman."

Hinata asks, "How long was I asleep for?"

Mrs. Akimichi answers, "Four days. You ate a lot of food. If I had to guess, there will be another celebration tonight for you waking up."

Hinata starts to look nervous, but Mrs. Akimichi assures, "Oh, don't worry about passing out for four days again. As long as you don't take all three soldier pills, you won't pass out for days on end. Now then, how about we go get some breakfast now?"

At that moment, Hinata's stomach suddenly growled. Downstairs they went, and there were already women cooking up a storm. Choza calls out, "Oh girls, guess who finally woke up?"

The women instantly start cooing over her, who mutters, "I'll never get used to this."

Mrs. Akimichi hollers, "Alright. Enough cooing. We've got work to do. First order of business is breakfast."

The table was already set up with all kinds of meals. Pancakes, waffles, toast, eggs, the whole nine yards. Hinata asks, "Isn't this a bit much?"

Mrs. Akimichi states, "In the Akimichi, food is sacred. You see, when Konoha was created, the Akimichi clan, the Yamanaka clan, and Nara clan joined the village. When they came, they were of the lowest caste. Homeless, starving, and filthy. But the abundance of the village hidden in the leaf allowed the three clans to stand tall together. It's very simple, the Yamanaka tend to the flora, the Nara the fauna, and the Akimichi the harvest. It was a way of being grateful to the land that gave so much. That's also why we have so many celebrations. It's more of celebrating the land than what we celebrate. Sorry for sounding like a history teacher."

Hinata bows, "It is perfectly fine. This is information that I do need to learn. I should go and let everyone know that I'm awake now."

As Hinata goes to leave, she absent-mindedly grabs a bag of potato chips as she leaves the kitchen. Mrs. Akimichi thinks to herself, 'Now she's officially an Akimichi..'

BOTL

Hiroshi and Hanabi were walking down the streets of Konoha with a beautiful lavender flower in a pot. Hanabi asks, "Are you sure Hinata will like this?"

Hiroshi assures, "Of course she will. And don't worry so much. Your father agreed to let you visit her."

Hanabi pouts, "Only with an escort."

Hiroshi snorts, "Be glad I'm the escort."

"Uncle Hiroshi. Hanabi."

The two turn around and see that it was Hinata that spoke. Hanabi hugs her, "Big sis! You're awake!"

Hiroshi nods, "Glad to see your awake, little dove."

Hinata admits, "I'm not so little anymore."

Hanabi stops hugging her, "We got you these flowers. Thought it'd be nice."

Hinata takes one of the two flowerpots from Hanabi, "They're lovely."

Hiroshi nods, "Told ya."

Hinata returns to pot, "I'm sorry that I can't take them right away. I have to let Choji and my squad know that I'm awake now."

She turns to leave, but stops, "Uncle Hiroshi. Why do I still have the Byakugan?"

Hiroshi scowls, "I can't really say. All that I can say is that in the ANBU black ops, there are Hyuuga's that are loyal to your father within."

She continues to leave, while Hiroshi looks at the roof of a building, where a shadow quickly vanishes. He mutters, "Damn you, Hiashi."

BOTL

Choji smiles warmly, "Hinata! You're awake!"

Squad 10 look at the girl at the end of their booth at the restaurant, and Ino thinks to herself, 'This is Hinata? Other than the eyes, I wouldn't have recognized her.'

Shikamaru exhales, "Glad to see you're awake. Choji over here has been acting like a real drag worrying about you the last couple of days."

Hinata apologized, "I'm sorry for being a grievance, Choji."

Asuma thinks to himself, 'She didn't stutter. Interesting.'

Hinata asks, "Has anyone seen Naruto? I really wanted to speak with him?"

Ino explains, "Well, there's good news and bad news. Good news is he, Sasuke, and forehead brow passed. They're being touted as the first students to ever pass the test under Kakashi-Sensei. Bad news is...They're not in Konoha anymore. They were sent on a C Ranked mission to the Land of Waves. Sorry."

Hinata nods, "It's alright. They'll be back at some point."

BOTL

Kiba whines, "Man, this is boring. When will Hinata wake up so we can do a team mission? I can't pull weeds out of an entire garden by myself forever."

Shino admits, "I agree. This is becoming asinine. I had to find seven missing cats for one owner."

Kurenai exhales, "Then by the end of the day, we'll go to the Akimichi compound and check on Hinata."

"You don't have to."

When they turn, they see Hinata standing beside them. Shino bows, "Good to see your awake, Hinata."

Kiba is hollering, "YES! Finally! We can do team missions!"

Kurenai smiles like a mother, "Good to see you, Hinata. Although compared to Kiba, that's an understatement."

Kiba suddenly starts poking her. Kurenai asks, "Kiba, what are you doing?"

Kiba admits, "I just realized she didn't stutter. Hinata ALWAYS stutters. I just want to make sure she's not some henge."

Hinata exhales, "Oh...I was worried you were making fun of my new weight."

Kiba states, "It is shocking, but I'm not gonna insult a teammate."

NEXT TIME: SQUAD 8'S FIRST TEAM MISSION, WHILE HIROSHI WORKS TO END HIASHI'S INVESTIGATION


	4. Chapter 4

It's been over a week since Squad 7 began their trek to the Land of Waves. Everyone is starting to get nervous. The civilian council is ranting about the disappearance of the elite Uchiha, while Sakura's parents are found asking anyone if their daughter is back...Only a handful of people have asked if Naruto was back yet. And one of them was Hinata. And in that time, Hinata has just met with her new father and mother with her new brother. Choza asks the two, "Alright, now I know you two are going off doing D ranked missions for now. But since Kakashi's team is already doing C ranked missions, I believe that it's only a matter of time before other teams start getting them. Now I am only giving to you two this training exercise out of peace of mind, given that sometimes C can become A in a heartbeat. You are going to place a flow of chakra into your feet and run up the trees of Konoha until you reach the top. If you can't control the flow of chakra, you'll be a sitting duck."

Hiroshi entered Hiashi's office with a purpose around this time. He saw the man was sitting at a table, enjoying a cup of tea. Hiroshi bows before him, stating, "Lord Hiashi. I have a simple question to ask."

Hiashi asks, "And what would that be?"

Hiroshi states, "The anbu, following Hinata wherever she goes. Can it be stopped?"

Hiashi snorts, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hiroshi retorts, "Then why does an Akimichi have Hyuuga eyes? So many secrets could be uncovered from those eyes."

Hiashi states, "You make a valid point. Then I will tell you something. It's not anbu following her."

Hiroshi has a realization, "You're using Danzo's men."

Hiashi explains, "Dissident Hyuuga were sent to him for usage he saw fit. It was only right that he owes me a few favors. This is one of them."

Hiroshi asks, "What did he do with 'Dissident Hyuuga?'"

Hiashi states, "Why do think it is that a house divided has stood this high for so long?"

Hiroshi looks down, "You...Do know what Danzo wants with the village, right?"

Hiashi admits, "Of course I do. He wants to be Hokage and leader of the nations. He wants nothing but peace. And if the rumors about him and the Uchiha are true, then it says he'll do whatever it takes to get there."

Hiroshi scoffs, "And why would you tell me all of this? Are you going to kill me?"

Hiashi admits, "No, no. Nothing so juvenile. I know that you'd die for Hinata. Which is why I won't kill you."

Hiroshi's eyes go wide at what he's suggesting, "So to keep me quiet. You'll hurt her?"

Hiashi nods, "Correct. It could be the caged bird seal, making her a puppet to the main family, or I could have her killed and make it an accident, or maybe even ship her off to Orochimaru for experimentations. You do know how he loves bloodlines."

Hiroshi admits, "That...That's…"

Hiashi asks, "Did you really think I'd let you run around behind my back without some form of accountability?"

Hiroshi gets up and leaves, with the face of a ghost.

Hanabi comes barrelling into the Akimichi compound, with Choji asking, "Hanabi? What's up?"

She stammers, "Get big sis! I just found out that Squad 7 was just spotted from the main gate!" 

Choji's eyes light up, "Mom took her to get cinnamon rolls. She said they were her favorites."

Hanabi demands, "Wherewherewhere!?"

She's shaking Choji by the shirt collar as she does this, who stammers, "It's a bakery down the road from Ichiraku's Ramen. Now stop shaking me!"

Hanabi immediately starts running, while Choji's left on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Kakashi smiles with his eyes as usual and states, "Well gang, we're home."

Naruto swallows, "Yeah. I'm glad to be. I was not prepared for that mission."

Sasuke admits, "None of us were."

Sakura focuses on the gates, "Hey, it's Asuma-Sensei and Kurenai-Sensei, and their students. They're at the gate."

Naruto smiles, "A welcoming committee. Alright!"

He goes running the last little bit. He waves to them, "We're home everybody!"

Naruto quickly gets surrounded by the other dead last, as he starts to brag, "You guys aren't going to believe this, but that mission was actually an A-Ranked mission! We fought a gang of criminals and mercenaries and assassins! There was also a guy that looked like a girl that could do jutsu with just one hand! Another guy was as tall as a mountain with a sword bigger than him!"

While he's telling them the stories, Ino and Sakura begin fighting over Sasuke. Kakashi goes up to Asuma and Kurenai, "Hey guys, how'd you know we were coming home?"

Asuma takes his cigarette out of his mouth, "Well, you should thank Choji and his new sister. Her original sister heard that you guys were at the border, and the three went around telling all the teams."

Kakashi looks around, "Speaking of which...Where is Hinata?"

Kurenai looks down, "She's...She's waiting for things to calm down. She's nervous about getting embarrassed."

Kakashi nods, "I understand. Although, it does look like she'll have to show up soon. Things are starting to calm down."

Naruto looks around and asks, "Hey...Where's Hinata?"

Sakura and Ino stop fighting, with Sakura admitting, "Yeah. She's the only one not here."

Shino monotones, "She's here. She's just procrastinating."

Kiba shrugs and points, "If you really wanna know, she's hiding behind the corner over there."

Naruto quickly runs around the corner and comes face to face with her. He asks, "Hi, Hinata. Why are you hiding?"

She turns bright red and falls into his arms. With a huff, he screams, "Somebody help! Hinata's passed out!"

Every rushes over, and everyone is shocked, either by Hinata's new physique or the fact that Naruto was able to keep her from falling despite now weighing more than him. Sakura asks, "That's Hinata?"

Her mind is reeling, 'Cha! Why does she have somebody do the trust fall when I haven't even gotten Sasuke to talk to me!?"

Sasuke just shrugs, "Whatever."

Kakashi, with silver hair, all but his eye covered by fabric, and dressed in basic jonin uniform with gauntlets gloves, looks at her with curiosity, "So, this is Hinata Akimichi."

Hinata starts to come to, "So warm…"

When she's awake, she realizes where she is, and stands with a start, an obvious blush on her face. Naruto waves, "Hi, Hinata."

Hinata waves back, "Nice to see you again Naruto. As well as you, Sasuke and Sakura."

The three stare at her in shock. Sakura blurts out, "You didn't stutter."

Sasuke shrugs, "Hm…"

Kakashi waves to her, "Hello, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'm the Jonin in charge of Team 7."

Hinata bows, "Nice to meet you, Kakashi-Sensei, I'm Hinata of Team 8."

Kakashi closed his visible eye in a jovial manner, like he's smiling under the mask, "Well, it's good to see somebody with such proper manners. You seem like an alright kid. Now, if y'all excuse me, I have to let the Hokage know about what went down in Wave."

As he leaves, "Since you guys had an A-Ranked Mission...This calls for a celebration! Party at the Akimichi Compound!"

Naruto has stars in his eyes, "Yes...All the ramen I can eat…"

Hinata drools a little as she smiles, "More cinnamon rolls…"

Kakashi arrives at the party at the Akimichi Compound two hours after it started, with the sun already set. He waves to the three teams, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, but there was a black cat on the way over here. Had to take the long way."

Hinata asks, "Is he always late?"

Team 7 scowl, "You have no idea."

Kakashi smiles with his eye, "But I do have good news. Since the mission was technically an A Rank, Team 7 is officially on leave. Nothing much, just a simple break for a week, unless there is an emergency."

Naruto smiles, "Well, let's get this party started! Hinata, do you know where the ramen is?"

Hinata leads him over to a stand. Naruto recognizes the two people maintaining the stand, "Mr. Teuchi, Ayame. What're you guys doing here?"

Mr. Teuchi smiles, "Why, we're the Akimichi's foremost ramen cooks of course!"

Naruto asks, "Really?"

Ayame nods, "It's true. Dad was taught by Choza everything he knows about ramen. The same can be said about other businesses throughout Konoha."

Naruto shrugs, "Huh. Guess I could ask for training as well."

Naruto looks over his shoulder, and sees a cardboard box painted to look like sidewalk pavement...In a party with no pavement, only grass beneath everyone's feet. Naruto exhales, "Konohamaru, I love you like a brother, but you have really got to find a better way to hide."

Konohamaru puts away the box, "Sorry, boss. Just wanted to give you a proper welcome back."

Hinata asks, "You're Konohamaru Sarutobi, correct?"

Konohamaru blushes at somebody using his actual name that isn't Naruto, and nods, "Yeah, that's true."

He gets on his knees with Naruto and whispers, "Boss, this girl's kinda pretty, is she your girlfriend?"

Hinata passes out at the question.

Hinata wakes up on a sofa, with Choji walking in with a bag of chips. He says, "About time you woke up. You were sleeping for about an hour."

She asks, "How'd I get on this couch?"

Choji smiles, "Naruto carried you. All by himself."

Hinata blushes, the narutomaki on her cheeks white against the red. She asks, "Is the party still going on?"

Choji nods, "Yup, and you're lucky the others have chosen to stay this long. Shino and Shikamaru wanted to leave, but Naruto and Kiba convinced them to stay until you woke up."

He offers Hinata a hand, "Come on, it's time we got back."

The rest of the party was fairly subdued compared to the beginning. Team 7 spent the night telling of everything that happened. And one by one everyone started to leave the party. After that, everything goes on in the village like nothing has changed. Everyone's back to doing glorified chores, nothing out of the ordinary. Lately, though, Hinata's team have been getting unique assignments.

You see, Hinata has shown an affinity for the culinary arts since joining the Akimichi clan, and thus her squad has been sought after by bakeries and restaurants that are understaffed.

And it is during the lunch break of one of these assignments that Kurenai sees something in the sky, a week after Team 7's return. A simple falcon. She suddenly asks, "Were any of you able to practice chakra control?"

Shino nods, "Of course. My dad wouldn't let me leave home if I didn't."

Kiba shrugs, "Uh, yeah. Mom had me learn to connect with Akamaru. Said it was good exercise."

Hinata answers, "Yes. Papa wanted me so that I would be able to use the Akimichi Techniques."

Kurenai then asks, "And nature control?"

The three nod, with Kiba asking, "Kurenai-Sensei, where is all of this coming from?"

Kurenai smiles with a tear forming in her eye, "It might be time for a new mission."

The tear is because...Somebody might die on this mission.

No, not a mission...An exam.

The Chunin Exams! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, it is time we chose our candidates for the Chunin Exams. To begin, will the jonin of the rookie genin step forward."

Among the crowd of jonin and chunin, Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai step forward. The Hokage continues, "Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma. Are there any genin you recommend within your squads? Your students have completed the eight required missions to be eligible, after all."

In the back, Iruka thinks, 'He shouldn't let any of them. It's way too soon.'

Meanwhile, Choza thinks to himself, 'I trust that Choji is ready, and I trust his team will have his back. But Hinata…'

"Kakashi, begin."

Kakashi speaks up, "I lead squad 7. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno are ready for the chunin exams."

Kurenai adds, "I lead squad 8. Hinata Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame are ready for the chunin exams."

Iruka and Choza went completely white at this. Inoichi looks at his friend and thinks, 'Choza…'

Asuma finishes, "And I lead squad 10. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi are ready for the chunin exams."

Chatter spreads throughout the room, and Iruka calls them out, "Hold on just a minute! Lord Hokage, with all due respect, the nine names just listed were all my students at the academy. I know their skills and abilities. Every one of them has great promise but it's too soon."

Choza adds, "I agree, Lord Hokage. Two of those entering are my children, and I believe they need more experience before being tested. I will not lose a child because they were not properly prepared!"

Kakashi is the first to insist, "When I became a chunin, I was six years younger than Naruto and Sasuke."

Choza counters, "During war time, copycat. And as a parent, I have the right to worry over my children, same as Inoichi and Tsume."

Kakashi counters, "They do complain about not being challenged, wiping out on the exam will teach a lesson."

Choza laughs derisively, "I'm not worried about them failing. I'm worried about them dying!"

Kakashi admits, "I understand how you feel. It's personal for you and Iruka, I can see it plain as day. But Iruka may have been their academy teacher, and you are their father, but when they graduated, they became _our_ responsibility."

The Hokage finally speaks, "If there are concerns among you, a preliminary test will be held among the rookies. If they fail the basics, they won't be allowed to enter."

BOTL

Kurenai and Asuma meet up with their teams at a barbecue, where they help themselves to whatever they want. While eating, Choji asks, "Hey, Hinata, wanna join me and Kiba for an eating contest?"

Hinata asks, "Are you sure? I mean I've never done anything like that before."

Ino stands at the end of the table, matter-of-factly stating, "Last call if you wanna join!"

Asuma tells them, "Before we start, Kurenai and I have something to say."

Shikamaru asks, "Are you two dating?"

Asuma's jaw drops that his cigarette lands in his lap, making him jump around, trying to keep himself from getting burned, with Kurenai swearing, "WE ARE NOT DATING!"

Asuma recovers, lights himself a fresh cigarette, and explains, "No, the Chunin Exams are coming up, and we both recommended all of you. Here are your application forms."

They each take an application from the two, "It's all voluntary, if you don't feel ready, you don't have take part until they restart next year. But in 5 days, at 3, in room 301 of the academy, the Chunin Exams will take place."

Ino, Kiba, and Choji start dancing in excitement, with Kiba stating, "I can see it now, Hokage Kiba Inuzuka, creator of national dog day!"

Choji adds, "What about all the beautiful women, some of which might like a guy with a little stock!"

Ino sings, "Or how about I get Sasuke from billboard brow!"

Shikamaru slumps onto the table, "Great. What a drag."

Shino adds, "Tell me about it. Now he won't be calm for the next five days."

Hinata smiles gently, "I could see Naruto again."

Asuma looks behind them and states, "Well, well, well. Looks like the competition is coming in."

Everyone looks out the window and sees people flooding into Konoha like never before. Passing by is an androgynous being with long black hair, investigative eyes, a farmer's hat (You know what I mean), escorted by a bald man with the same hat and another with a stone mask. Right behind them is a man so pale he makes snow look dark. His eboy black hair is kept in a ponytail, and he is dressed in a modest Jonin jacket with a song note on his headband, escorted by an assortment of beings. Kiba asks aloud, "Jeez, where'd that guy find those four, the circus or some kekkei genkai summer camp?"

True to Kiba's words, the man is followed by two normal looking people, a man with sumo wrestler build, and orange hair, yet bald in odd patches, and a woman with long ruby hair in some sort of bandana. Both look miserable. Now the circus freaks includes a dark skinned man with six arms, and a silver hair man with a second head that is asleep. Now, most people know not to say something about this sort of thing, but extra arms and extra heads are unusual. The five stop, as if hearing Kiba's comment, and the pale man stares at the two teams, with golden eyes. His eyes move from person to person, inspecting them one by one. His last gaze was on Hinata, who he stared at the longest, and the longer he stared, that smirk he had grew even bigger, and before he left, his long tongue began to lick his lips. This scared Hinata to no end. Asuma asks himself, staring at the man that looks vaguely familiar, "Was that?...No, it couldn't be."

BOTF

"Why'd you stop like that Lord Orochimaru? Hate the kids of your old home?"

The snake master doesn't look back at the sound four and states, "Kidomaru, I have warned you not to use real names when in enemy territory. You never know who is listening. Even if disguised."

The Man-Spider, nods, "Forgive me, sensei. I forgot that while we don't need disguises, you do."

He smiles, "Very good. And no, the reason why I was staring at them, was because the smoking man was Asuma Sarutobi."

"Woah. I get you having an ax to grind against the old man, but what about that fat girl? You practically made her piss herself."

Orochimaru scolds, "First, Jirobo. Don't call somebody fat when you're one to talk. Hypocrisy can be a deadly sin, I should know since Danzo was the one to help us get into the village he swore to protect from me and others. And the reason I scared her was because she interested me."

"How?"

The man of snake asks, "Did you not pay attention Sakon? Aren't two heads better than one?"

Sakon's second head, grumbles, "I'm sleeping."

Tayuya points out, "She had white eyes and had crap tattooed to her face, that's all I saw."

Orochimaru explains, "Those white, lavender tinted eyes were Hyuuga eyes, and those tattoos are of the Akimichi Clan. I heard rumors that the clan leader of the Hyuuga clan disowned his daughter, and that she was taken in by the Akimichi, and that was who she was. Hinata Akimichi. So tell me, why should I be fascinated by her?"

Nobody answers, "Because she is an anomaly. The Hyuuga eyes and precision, with the body and size altering of an Akimichi. I could study a hybrid like her and create a thousand techniques, it gets me excited just the thought of new projects when we get home!"

He regains his composure, "But enough of that. Dosu's team has identified Sasuke Uchiha, and for now he is the first priority. Our current priority are the three in front of us."

BOTL

On the outskirts of town, a lone figure stands on the gate of Konoha. He inhales deeply, " _Alright...Showtime._ "

He begins running throughout Konoha, until he comes across the barbecue shop he wanted to find. He enters, and finds the three he wanted to find, and asks, " _Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka?_ "

The three, and a girl answer, "Yes?"

The man exhales, " _Ah, so there's four. Interesting. You don't know me, but I know your fathers. They dishonored my father in the third shinobi world war, so I have come to repay the favor to their children. I challenge you and any who join you in training ground #9, at midnight. If you don't come, then you will be put down like the cowards you are._ "

Kiba speaks up, "Hey!"

"We'll be there."

Everyone sees that it was Ino that said that. She explains, "Nobody insults family. And nobody calls us cowards."

Hinata stands next to her, and admits, "I agree."

One by one, the two teams stand together, while the stranger smiles under his Kakashi mask, " _Very good._ "

BOTL

Later that night, the six go off to the training ground to face the opponent. Kiba asks, "Where is this creep?"

The leaves bristle in the wind, and out steps a number of people.

Hinata asks, "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

Kiba's nose twitches, "Mom? What's going on?"

Shino raises an eyebrow, "Dad?"

Ino's eyes scrunch together, "Papa?"

Shikamaru sweats, "Oh man, what's mom doing here?"

Choji's mouth drops, "Whoa, it's a beautiful babe…"

-With Hinata-

Naruto takes Hinata's hands and his eyes start to sparkle. He states, "Hinata...I've been meaning to tell you...I think I'm in love with."

-With Kiba-

Kiba's mother comes up to him with an accusing finger, "Kiba Inuzuka, what in the name of Kami are you doing out here in the middle of the night!?"

Kiba asks, "What's the matter mom? I already told you I'd be here."

-With Shino-

Shino's father states, "Shino, I do not approve of you endangering yourself so recklessly."

Shino admits, "I know, dad. I just didn't want my teammate to be alone."

-With Ino-

Ino bombards her father, "Papa, who is this guy, what does he want with you and the rest of your friends?"

Ino's father admits, "I don't remember."

-With Shikamaru-

Shikamaru's mother wails, "Shikamaru Nara, why are you out here!? You have the Chunin Exams coming up, and you need to get to bed early every night!"

-With Choji-

Choji starts to drool with stars in his eyes, "Well hello~...What is your name?"

The babe asks, "Why worry about that, handsome?"

-Everyone-

Suddenly, this peaceful moment is cut short, when a piano wire lined kunai decapitates all of these newcomers. Hinata's eyes become like discs, Kiba's pupils shrink, Ino begins to cry, Shikamaru's jaw drops, and Choji looks around in confusion. The man steps out from a bush and boasts, " _See, this is the price that is paid against those you know and love! Now prepare to join them!_ "

Shino questions, "Is that the best you got?"

Everyone stares at him, who explains, "How do you expect us to believe that what we saw was real? My father may be protective, but he never made me leave my friends hanging."

Hinata squeaks out, "That's right. Naruto would never confess he loves me. Not now at least."

Kiba agrees, "Yeah, and why would my mom be here if I told her what was going on?"

Ino boasts, "And my father wouldn't forget something like this, no matter how ridiculous it is. He's an interrogation specialist."

Shikamaru notes, "You're tricks were troublesome. You got my mother's personality right, but you clearly did not know she doesn't care if I go out late unless it were the night of the Chunin Exams. Which it isn't."

Choji snorts, "And no offense, but I've never met a woman fawn over an Akimichi like that so quickly."

" _...So, you are adept at noticing Genjutsu. Very well, time to see if you can survive Ninjutsu and Taijutsu!_ "

He charges at them, and Shikamaru asks, "Does he realize it's six on one? Even if he is tougher than us…"

BOTL

" _...Ow...Ow...Ow...Why did I do this to myself?_ "

"You and me were asking for it, remember?"

The man turns around, slowly because he's covered in bruises and bandages, and sees Kakashi and Iruka. Kakashi asks, "Are you convinced...Choza?"

The man takes off his mask, confirming it is Choza, and nods, "...You were right, copycat. They're relatively ready. But I'm still gonna worry!"

Kakashi eye-smiles, "I'd ask for nothing less."

BOTL

Several days later, at the academy, everyone arrives. Ino goes up to Hinata and inquire, "So, let me understand, the genjutsu Naruto told you he loved you?"

Hinata sucks her mouth in like she swallowed a lemon, but Ino winks, "Don't worry, your secrets safe. Just know that I have one opinion."

Hinata stutters, "W-What?"

Ino tells her, "You have to tell him. He won't know otherwise."

Hinata admits, "I can't do that. Not with Sakura around him."

Ino smiles, "Leave that to me."

They walk inside, and everyone takes a different hallway. Team 8 eventually come to a turn, and see Sakura dragging Naruto and Sasuke away...From _him_. The one person Hinata hoped to not see, was standing with his back to her...Neji Hyuuga, her own cousin. The older boy had a short sleeved cream shirt, bandages on his arms, charcoal dark colored shorts, and a bandaged right leg, as well as long brown hair, held from his face by his headband. He turns around, and looks at the Akimichi girl, surrounded by her team and Choji's team. His blank face turns into a scowl, and Hinata cowers under that scowl. He becomes curt, "Hello, _Lady_ Hinata. You look well."

He leaves with his teammates. Choji asks, "Sheesh, what was that guy's problem?"

Hinata explains, "He's...He's family. Or was."

Shino tells her, "If we see him again, it would be fair that the rookie nine know everything. Especially if he becomes a problem."

Kiba nods, "Yeah, judging from his tone, he seems like a bully in the family. And nobody bullies you."

Hinata bows her head, "Thank you, Kiba, Shino."

BOTL

Outside of room 301, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino stand ready to enter the room. Kurenai is there, and tells them, "Welcome. And here I thought you wouldn't show up."

Kiba shrugs, "Yeah, why wouldn't we?"

Kurenai explains, "Because Neji Hyuuga enrolled in the exam this year."

Shino asks, "Wasn't he the number one rookie last year?"

Hinata adds, "And my cousin. You met him earlier."

Kiba exhales, "Great, an older, more pompous Sasuke."

Kurenai explains, "If Hinata were to chicken out, whether its fear for life, or fear of her cousin's wrath, all three of you wouldn't be able to enter this room today. Because if there is not a three man team, they don't deserve to go all the way. If you knew this, Hinata would've pressured herself into enrolling."

Hinata nods, "She isn't wrong. If I were still a Hyuuga, father wouldn't have taken no for an answer."

Kurenai facepalms, "Such is the way of high standards. But regardless, you can enter."

The sensei steps out of the way, while her students enter.

BOTL

The last of the rookie nine arrive, with Sakura and Ino fighting over Sasuke. Hinata's too nervous to make eye contact with Naruto. Kiba smirks, "This is gonna be fun."

A voice calls out, "Hey, guys. You might wanna turning it down. These people don't like spectacles."

The boy is taller than them by a few inches, has silver hair in a ponytail, glasses, and is dressed in purple. Ino demands, "Who asked you? Who are you anyway?"

The guy waves, "Name's Kabuto Yakushi. But you have looked around, right?"

They look over the room...And everyone's scowling at them, like a baby crying in a restaurant. Kabuto explains, "This is not an academy test. This is life or death, so people find it annoying when people treat this like going to the movies."

Sakura decides to ask, "Kabuto, have you taken this test before?"

Kabuto flusters, "No...It's my seventh. Although they're held twice a year, so this is my fourth year. Well, seven's a lucky number."

He pulls out a deck of orange cards, "I do have info cards on everything I could collect for today. Now if I don't put some chakra into the card, they appear blank, but if I do, information appears."

The card he has shows a map, "This is a map of all participants. 30 from sand, 21 from rain, 15 from grass, 12 waterfall, 72 form leaf, and 3 from sound. It's done like this foster friendly relationships."

Sasuke asks, "Do those cards have info on other participants."

Kabuto shrugs, "Yeah, but only so much. Who'd you have in mind?"

Sasuke tells him, "Rock Lee and Gaara 'of the desert.'"

Kiba wonders to himself, 'Who are these guys he's talking about?'

Shino curiously thinks, "What sort of contestant earns the title 'of the desert?'"

Hinata wanders, "Neji's teammate? What did he do to get Sasuke's attention? If his team fights Naruto's…"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Really loving the feedback y'all. Now I know this might be a bit early but I'll admit that I don't know what I'm gonna do with the Hyuuga for Neji's redemption. On the one hand, Hiashi revealing the truth and begging for forgiveness definitely helped him, but on the other, I don't really wanna make Hiashi seem too begging for forgiveness (There is the matter with his daughter after all).

...But I think I've got an idea that will fix all that. Might be a well loved idea, might be the thing that makes everyone want me to shut down my account, but let's see what happens.

In other news, I'm a college graduate! And I officially have two jobs!

BOTL

"...But get this, he survived every mission without so much as a scratch."

Shikamaru's eyes widen, "The dude's done a B-Rank without getting hurt!?"

Kiba trembles, "Gotta be a rumor, or a joke. Gotta be!"

Naruto wonders, "What's the deal with this guy?"

Kabuto warns, "He's not the only one I've got a bad feeling about. Take Oto for example, they only sprung up recently, a total mystery."

Naruto starts to tremble, and Hinata hesitates to put a hand on his shoulder, but she does it anyway. But he turns to her, with the biggest goofy smile he could make, laughing like a jackal. He calls out, "Hey morons! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna beat every one of you! BELIEVE IT!"

This made everyone scowl even more. Sakura puts him in a headlock, "Naruto, you jackass!"

BOTL

"Alright you maggots, it's time to begin, so shut up! I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor and worst nightmare."

Out of a puff of smoke, there is a man in a trench coat with a bandana, and scars across his face. He continues, "I'll say this once, so listen up! There will be no combat in this part of the exam. Now if we're ready, we can begin the written exam."

Naruto gulps, "Oh, shit…"

BOTL

Naruto is freaking out, 'I CAN'T ANSWER A SINGLE QUESTION! I'LL FAIL THE WHOLE TEAM AND NOBODY WILL EVER FORGIVE ME!'

Naruto moans, "I'm gonna be stuffed and mounted on Sasuke and Sakura's walls tomorrow."

Hinata thinks to herself, 'He's with me all by ourselves, no Sakura especially. But what do I say? What can I say when he clearly hasn't figured out the point of the test?'

Naruto suddenly starts hitting himself on the head, "Come on you idiot!"

As he continues overthinking, Hinata asks, "Naruto?"

He stops everything and looks at her like a deer in the headlights, "If you want...I could...I could show you my answers."

Naruto thinks, 'Say what? Why would she wanna do that? Did Kiba put her up to this?'

Naruto decides to ponder, "Can I ask why?"

Her hands turn into fists, she starts shaking, which due to her slightly rounded body makes it look like she's made out of jello. She starts muttering, "Why…? Well...Because...You see…"

She swallows hard, her mouth having become dry, "I don't want to see you leave."

Naruto raises an eyebrow, "Um...It'd be nice if the Rookie 9 stuck together to the end."

Naruto smiles, "Oh, and here I was worried Kiba made you try to trick me."

Naruto closes his eyes, and prepares to look, before a Kunai flies right by his face. Naruto whimpers, "I think I peed a little."

Hinata nods, "I think I did as well."

Turns out the guy behind Naruto cheated 5 times, and was kicked out, and suddenly, more people are kicked out. Hinata points out, "Naruto, you can still look."

Naruto just smiles, "Thank you, Hinata. But I can't do it. I'm an ace ninja, I don't need to cheat to pass, and if I got caught, you'd get in trouble too. And you don't need to go down with me."

Hinata stares at him all bug eyed and scarlet red. He notices, "Hey, when you turn red, the Narutomaki on your face turns white."

Hinata recovers, "Yes, right, sorry."

Naruto becomes curious, "Why Narutomaki, if you don't mind me asking?"

She stammers, "Well...Ramen is the favorite of someone I really care about...Actually, he's the reason I decided to train in the Akimichi style."

Naruto chuckled, "Well, I hope he knows what a great girl he has."

They go back to their tests, but Naruto looks away and cries, 'When did I become noble!? What an idiot!'

Ibiki suddenly shouts, "All right! Listen up, here's the tenth and final question."

BOTL

Choza and his wife sat on the couch of their home, waiting patiently, just sitting awkwardly. Choza's head bobs up, "Oh, I almost forgot."

I reach down the side of the couch to pull out a bouquet of flowers, "I know our anniversary is coming up soon, and well, I figured it'd be during the Chunin Exams, so I was hoping I'd start giving you presents before it's too late."

His wife gives him a peck on the lips and takes the flowers, "Thank you, sweetie."

They manage to relax and start cuddling a little before the door opens. They look over and see Choji and Hinata. Choji chuckles, and Choza grunts, "Choji. No jokes."

Choji starts singing, "Mom and Dad, sitting in a tree…"

Choza's eyes widen, "Oh, enough of that. How'd y'all do?"

Hinata raises a thumbs up, "We passed. The next exam is tomorrow at training ground 44."

The two parent's eyes widen in shock and horror.

"Training ground…"

"44!?"

Choji nods, "Um, yeah."

Choza demands, "Who's the Proctor!?"

Hinata answers, "Anko Mitarashi."

Mrs. Akimichi cries, "Oh, how could they let that crazy woman think it's a good idea to send them there!?"

Suddenly, the door is knocked on repeatedly, Hinata answers to find Hanabi and Uncle Hiroshi, both out of breath. Hiroshi answers, "Neji just told the clan about tomorrow, tell me he was lying!?"

Hinata shrinks into herself a little, "What's wrong with tomorrow?"

Hanabi shudders, "Big Sis, Uncle said that the forest there has a nickname."

Choji gulps, "What nickname?"

Choza explains, "The Forest of Death. It has a 7 meter tall fence with 44 gates inside. Inside is a river, a forest, and a tower in the center. And what lives there is the stuff of nightmares. It was used for the Chunin Exams back when the Fourth Hokage was leader, but was shut down after one too many deaths caused more harm than good in producing Chunin. Leeches the size of arms, Bears, and Tigers are just some of the wildlife there. It was still open for Chunin and Jonin to access to train in survival. I never thought it'd be reopened for the Exams so quickly."

Hinata begins to collapse, hyperventilating, "W-What do we do? What do we do!?"

Choji places his hand on the wall, struggling to stand, "We go through it, eat it up and spit it out like an Akimichi."

Hiroshi nods, "And pray. Lots of praying. Choza, I'm gonna try to have a get together with the families of the other Genin and see if we could hold a get-together at the local shrines, care to join me."

Choza nods, "Of course."

Mrs. Akimichi demands, "Wait a minute, you're not going to demand the Hokage change his mind? Or that Anko girl!?"

Hiroshi sulks, "We have no choice, we can't change something like this so last minute, the information's already been relayed. All we'd do is give Lord Hokage a bigger headache than he already has."

The two men leave, while Mrs. Akimichi sets out a vase and puts the flowers she has in her hands into it, slowly starting to break down a little bit. Hanabi asks, "Mrs. Akimichi, can I spend the night with Hinata?"

Mrs. Akimichi sniffs, "Of course, dear. Don't worry about it."

BOTL

Hiroshi returns to the Hyuuga compound, pale and clammy like a ghost. As he makes his way to his personal room, a Branch Family member approaches him, "Lord Hiroshi, Lord Hiashi wishes to speak with you."

Hiroshi groans, "Very well, I'll speak with him."

Hiroshi is escorted to Hiashi's quarters, where he is meditating on the floor, the only light a single candle, giving the room great shadows. Hiashi asks, "Where is my daughter?"

Hiroshi snarks, "Which one?"

Hiashi adds, "Hanabi."

Hiroshi answers, "She wished to stay with Hinata for tonight, in case she never saw her again."

Hiashi demands, "Is she safe?"

Hiroshi admits, "She's in the middle of the Akimichi compound, she will be safe."

Hiashi turns around, "Very well. You are dismissed."

The two leave the room.

BOTL

The following morning, the genin arrive at the Forest of Death, and it did not disappoint Hinata or Choji's expectation of the nightmare they'd go into. A giant centipede is crawling on one of the trees. They also watch as a giant snake eats a common bird that landed on another tree. Naruto gets cocky, "Eh, I'm not scared."

Anko smirk wickedly, "So...We've got ourselves a tough guy."

And out of her jacket sleeve appears a kunai, which she uses to graze Naruto's face. She appears behind him, and starts whispering to him. And behind her is an androgynous kusa shinobi, returning her knife off of their extremely long tongue. Hinata doesn't know what they're saying, but she does whimper, "Naruto…"

Anko just giggles, "This is gonna be fun. Now, before we begin you all must sign these consent forms. Some of you will die in this test, and we just need the consent of all that entails."

She goes on to explain how they will have five days to find the other half of a pair of scrolls each team will have and make it to the tower in the center of the forest, without looking at the contents of the scrolls.

She continues, "There are 26 teams, meaning at most 13 teams should pass. Oh, and don't die."

Hinata goes to sit next to a tree with her consent form in one hand, and another in a bag of chips while she absently eats whilst reading over it. She hears Naruto calling out, "Hey Hinata, what're you doing out here?"

Hinata realizes he's there and stammers, "Oh, no reason."

Naruto shrugs, but Hinata notices his cut, "Oh, um, if you'd like I…"

She doesn't realize that he left already. She sinks back into her seat, and starts eating again. Eventually, Kiba and Shino come up to her. Kiba calls out, "Hey, Hinata."

She ignores him, but Kiba calls out again, "Hinata, you alright?"

She realizes she was ignoring him, and nods, "Yes. Sorry about that."

Shino tells her, "We filled out our forms. Come. Let's get our scroll and get started."

BOTL

Meanwhile, outside the Akimichi family gate, there are quite a few people standing outside of it. Hiroshi goes up to one of the men manning the gate, and tells them, "Hi guys, could you let Choza know that I brought everyone."

The guard nods and heads inside. The other asks, "What's this about, Lord Hyuuga?"

Hiroshi explains, "These are most of the parents of the genin taking the Chunin Exams. They're here to pray...And grieve if need be."

Choza arrives, "Ah, Hiroshi, it seems like you brought everyone."

Hiroshi scowls, "Not everyone, a few haven't shown up yet."

A man with spiky brown hair, and sunglasses steps up, "Hello Choza. I came since our children are teammates, but I regret to inform my wife couldn't make it since she's in the land of waves on clan business."

Choza assures him, "Don't worry, Shibi. And...Um...Thanks for saying 'our' children. I've been kind of feeling incompetent about being a father, blood-related or not, since the Exams started."

Hiroshi adds, "I should also warn...I invited Hiashi, since he's still Hinata's biological father and Neji's legal guardian...Whether or not he comes is up to him."

Choza inhales, but keeps his cool, "Well, he may have been a disappointment to Hinata, the fact remains he raised her and Neji, so I'll accept if he shows up."

Mrs. Akimichi takes his arms and calls out, "Everyone, just come inside, we've got some tea cooking and snacks prepared. It's enough for when it's all over."

One by one, the parents enter the compound. Not surprisingly, only a handful are having conversations with each other, only barely keeping composure. This went on for over an hour, until suddenly there's a knock on the door. Choza answers the door, and finds Hiashi standing there.

"You're late," is all Choza says, "But thank you for coming."

Hiashi admits, "I may have...high expectations of my children, but don't think I don't worry if my own flesh and blood dies in that forest."

Choza motions his arms, and Hiashi joins the others.

BOTL

"Alright you maggots! The second test has now begun!"

The three begin running until they reach a clearing. The three rest beside a rock, and Hinata opens a bag of chips. The two glanced at her and she apologizes, "Sorry."

Kiba shrugs, "Eh, no worries."

Shino warns, "Careful, we need to whisper from now on."

Kiba nods, "Right. Well, I think a good plan of attack should be head straight to the tower and lay a trap."

Akamaru starts sniffing, and Kiba notes, "We're not alone."

Suddenly, there's screaming, and the three look to see three boys fall out of a tree, covered in foot long leeches. And suddenly the whole forest is full of screaming. Hinata trembles at this. Shino goes over to the bodies, and Hinata warns, "Shino, be careful."

Shino grabs a pack off one of them, and pulls out an Earth scroll. Kiba huffs, "Huh...That was easy, now we've got a Heaven and Earth Scroll."

Hinata asks, "Should we go straight to the tower now? We have the necessary scrolls after all."

Kiba nods, "Yeah, and along the way we'll get some extra scrolls. Eliminate the competition and make it easier for us to be Chunin."

Hinata gulps, "That's a bit cruel, don't you think?"

Shino adds, "Not to mention risky, we'd be a target if people realize we have the most scrolls."

Kiba and Akamaru smell something in the air. They motion to a clearing, "There's six people over there. But I can't know for sure, Hinata, if you may?"

Hinata concentrates, activating her Byakugan, and confirms, "Yes, there are six people a kilometer away. Three from Suna, the other three from Ame."

Kiba smirks, "Well, let's go then."

Hinata gasps, while Shino orders, "Kiba, we'll do no such thing."

Kiba chuckles darkly, "Why not? The proctor said we needed a heaven and earth scroll. But she didn't say we can't take more than that. At the very least let's check out the competition. If it's too dangerous we'll bail."

He runs off, with Shino groaning, "I don't know who's more impulsive, him or Naruto."

Shino runs off after him, with Hinata behind them. Eventually, they arrive to find Kiba hiding behind a rock. They recognize three of them, the Suna Trio, the one's Sasuke was asking about. The other are fairly plain looking, with matching clothes, save for one of them having a scar from the tip of his lip to the side of his eye. The whole time, Akamaru trembles in terror. Hinata asks, "What happened?"

Kiba explains, "I dunno. He just tensed up...Something's not right about these guys. Akamaru can sense Chakra, so something about them freaks him out."

They couldn't hear what the three are saying to the Suna trio. But then Gaara just states, "I've heard enough. Let's make this quick. I don't want to waste any more time for this scum."

His male teammate points out, "Doesn't fighting seem unnecessary, even if they have the wrong scroll?"

Gaara admits, "I don't care. They looked at me the wrong way, so they die."

Team 8 could not believe they heard that right. Only extremely psychotic people talk like that anyway. The challenger pulls out six parasoles. He throws them in the air, and as they spend, thousands of senbon needles are shot out. Every needle goes for Gaara, except that now there are large chunks of sand around him shaped like parts of a cracked egg, with not a single senbon even touching him. He groans, "Is that all you can do?"

This shocks the ame ninja, the older Suna boy explains, "Good luck, that sand is autonomous for Gaara."

Kiba coughs, "Man, he's suddenly reeking...He stinks like blood."

With a flick of his wrist, the three ame ninjas are engulfed in sand, only their faces visible. And with the making of a fist, Gaara crushes all three of them. In the corpses is a white heaven scroll. Hinata covers her ears in terror as she can still hear their screams. They hear the teammate say, "Well well, a Heaven scroll. Let's get to the tower."

"Just shut up. It's not enough."

Team 8 freezes up on this. His teammate speaks up, "Look, I know this test is nothing to you, but I have a responsibility to look after the team, and me and Temari are not as skilled as you. We've got everything we need to pass, so let's go already."

Team 8 start to tiptoe away from the argument, eventually getting away.

(...)

In only a handful of days our heroes arrived at the tower, Akamaru never stopped trembling. It was the middle of the night. And Hinata wonders, "Is there anyone here?"

Shino notes, "There are. And we won't like who's here."

They hear the familiar voice of Gaara's teammate, "Brother and Sister, we are the first to arrive!"

The three walk past, and the boy snickers, "Oh, there's entertainment. A marshmallow girl and her two bodyguards."

The girl huffs, "Shut up, you pig."

The trio leave, but when they do, Kiba comments, "I don't know what I find more humiliating. The fact we're stuck with them for almost a week, or the fact that one of them thinks that Hinata's a hostess."

Shino looks at him confusedly, "Hostess?"

Kiba blushed lightly, "Marshmallow girl...It's a, um...I really don't want to finish that."

Hinata turns pink all over, with steam coming out of her ears.


End file.
